


I'd do anything for you

by KUPOXV



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Childhood Memories, Demi-astral, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Game Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Please read the beginning notes for additional warnings, Plot Twists, Polygamy, Villain!AU, Wedding, good ending, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUPOXV/pseuds/KUPOXV
Summary: Noctis, Gladiolus and Ignis are on their way to the prince's wedding when they meet a strange man accompanied by a gorgeous blonde boy.AKA What would happen if Prompto never escaped from the Empire with a heavy touch of added fantasy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys !  
> This is my FIRST fanfiction ever and I hope you will like it.  
> Please note that english is not my native language and I apologize for the mistakes (don't hesitate to correct me if you see too many of them)  
> I'm not very confident about this so I would really appreciate feedback and comments.  
> And I also want to thank rockthis-noctis on tumblr who proofread this and gave me the strength to post it !

Noctis has been in a terrible mood for the past few days now. He doesn't want to talk, doesn't want to try and smile, doesn't want to pretend he is happy. The only thing he wants is to be someone else and run away from his duties as a Prince.

He is so pissed.

He has no idea what went through his father's head when he accepted to marry him to Lunafreya in exchange for a peace treaty with the Empire. They have been at war against the Empire for so long and they suddenly propose something like this. This is just weird, and he doesn't like it.

And now, he is on the road for Galdin Quay with Gladio and Ignis, his preceptors. His friends and guards. Here to protect him, keep him safe until he's married to Luna and after.  
A boat will take them from Galdin Quay to Altissia, where his bride-to-be is waiting for him.

He is furious.

Noctis wants to punch something, to fight someone. Anything that would make him think about anything else. When he'd learn he would have to get married a few weeks ago, he felt deep anger toward his father. He is a prince, he'd think he could marry whoever he wants. But being a prince isn't as great and fun as it seems to be. He feels like a slave of Lucis more than anything. He always has to behave, talk politely, have the best grades. Of all the people of his country, he is probably the only one who will have to marry someone he doesn't love. Lunafreya is an amazing Oracle, and he is proud of her. He likes her a lot, but he never felt anything close to romance toward her. Well, he considers her more like a big sister, with her kind words she writes on their shared diary, always comforting him, reassuring him, brushing away his fears. He is not angry at her, she doesn't have a choice either. She probably wishes she could marry a man she loves too, instead of him.

The worst thing is that everyone in the world is so happy about their wedding. Because it will bring peace, it's supposed to. He is the only one who feels sick when he thinks about it. He comforts himself thinking it could've been worst, at least he knows he gets along with his bride-to-be, and she knows him well enough to accept him the way he is. An annoying spoiled little prince, just like Gladio calls him sometimes. Noctis feels bad for her. He'll probably make a terrible husband.

“For someone who's getting married with an amazing lady in a few days, you don't look so happy.”

Noctis doesn't bother looking at his tattooed friend. He just sighs to show his exasperation. He doesn't want to talk about it. He looks at Ignis, who's focused on his driving.

“How far are we from Galdin Quay now ?”

“Just a few hours. We will be there before dawn.”

That's too close. He wishes the car would suddenly stop working and they would be stuck in the middle of nowhere for a couple hours more. He doesn't want to get there. He closes his eyes and decides to just sleep his anxiety and anger off.

 

He wakes up when a strong hand slaps him on his shoulder. Noctis blinks a few times before sending a deathglare at Gladio, who is just smiling at him. Relieved to be finally able to leave the car and walk around. He watches the big guy stretching once out of the car. He's always complaining about how unconfortable it is for him, the Regalia is big but doesn't have enough space for his long legs.  
Noctis reluctantly gets out of the car. That's it, they're finally at Galdin Quay. They are welcomed by the sight of an amazing sunset, but it's hard for him to enjoy it. Ignis turns to him after closing the door of the Regalia.

“The boat should be here already. Let's go.”

Noctis feels his stomach twist and for a moment he thinks he is going to throw up. He takes a deep breath, inhaling the nice smell of the sea, before he starts following Ignis who decided to lead them to the boat. Because obviously, the raven isn't going to walk ahead this time.

Gladio tries to change the prince's mind with small talk as they're walking to the quay. All of them can smell the food from one of the best fish restaurants of the country. But what draws his attention is a strange looking man a few meters away, staring at them. They approach him. Not that they want to, but he is on the way.

“It seems you're out of luck.”

Noctis stops walking when he considers he is too close already. Who the hell is this guy ? The prince just raises an eyebrow, not in the mood for any talk with anyone. The maroon-haired man stares at them and just smiles. His clothes make him look eccentric, as well as the way he gestures a lot when there is no need to.

“The boat. I fear you will need to find another way to make it to your wedding in time, Prince Noctis.”

The raven clenches his fists. He doesn't really try to hide his identity, but people in this part of the country aren't supposed to know what he looks like. Is this guy from Lucis ? Was he waiting for them ? Both Gladio and Ignis get closer to him, just in case. At least he is not the only one thinking there is something off with this guy. Ignis keeps looking at the man as he replies.

“Thank you for letting us know. We will wait for another one to come then.”

“Good luck with that !”

The voice doesn't come from the stranger, but from behind him. From there, a young man appears and comes by the other's side, a smile on his face as he looks at the prince. He is so small and thin compared to the other one they didn't even see he was close by, behind him. Noctis stares at him for a few seconds, in the meantime he forgets how to breath. The blond boy in front of him is just... The most beautiful creature he's ever seen. He doesn't take his eyes off him until Gladio slaps him behind his head. Noctis' startled face earns him a light laugh from the boy.

He doesn't notice the strange man's satisfied smile.

“Oh how rude of me. Let me introduce myself and my little friend here. I am Ardyn, and this is Prompto.”

Both Ignis and Gladio nod and reply politely with their own first names. The raven just keeps looking at said Prompto. Ardyn continues.

“And it looks like the prince would _love to introduce himself_ to my dear boy. But I guess he is too tired to do so.”

Noctis gasps and shakes his head before turning to his two friends. Too ashamed to look at the blonde for now. Hoping they will take the redness of his cheeks as a result of napping too much in the car under a merciless sun. His heart is pounding in his chest.

“Let's just find a place to sleep around here. We'll see what we do next tomorrow.”

Both seem content with his decision. And so does Prompto who takes a few steps closer to him. He dares to look at him, he wants to swallow but there is a knot in his throat. He loses himself in the blue of the boy's eyes. Only distracted when he hears the sound of his voice again.

“I'm staying here for a little too. I'm ranting the caravan on the beach for tonight, there's a spare bed. Wanna share ?”

Noctis could swear he just saw something sparkle in the blonde's eyes. And when Prompto gives him a discrete wink, the prince feels a wave of heat rushing through his body. Gladio is about to say something, but he cuts him off, crossing his arms with a determined face.

“Yeah, I'm tired of camping. And I'm pretty sure Gladio and Ignis will be happy to have some free time.”

This is great, things have turned much better than he could expect. He can stay far away from Altissia a little more, in the company of the gorgeous boy, and his two friends can finally have some free times and privacy together. No matter how hard they try to hide it, he is not stupid. He sometimes catches a glimpse of the two eyefucking each other. If they're not a couple yet, there is still a heavy sexual tension between the both of them.

Ignis looks a bit bothered, worried. He is sure he will soon be thinking about something else. Ardyn smiles his despicable smile and waves at them.

“As for me, I have to leave. But I am sure we will meet again.”

He walks past them, but before he does, he puts a hand on Prompto's shoulder and tells him to behave before saying goodbye. Once the man is gone, the raven gives a curious look at Prompto. He looks gloomy for a second, but his smile illuminates his beautiful face again when he notices the prince staring.

“So, should we spend the remaining time together and let your friends have some _privacy_ ?”

He purposefully accentuates the last word, quick to understand. Ignis clears his throat before he nods. Trying to ignore Gladio's amused smile, not bothered at all. He is, after all, not the one who wants to hide their relationship.

“Erm. Yes, we should do so. I need to... buy a few groceries and... Gladio should prepare the tent. Don't go too far, we'll meet tomorrow for breakfast.”

His two friends walk away, and Noctis finally turns back to his actual center of interest. Prompto. The blonde stands straight and takes his hand as he walks by him. He is surprised at first, but quickly interlace their fingers together. His face turning a bright red. And he is thankful it's so dark outside, for once.

He lets the other guide him to a nice spot of the beach. They can see the quay, but people over there can't see them. Noctis watches as the blonde let go off his hand and takes off his shoes, then unbuckles the belt of his tight pants.

“Oh, hm...”

Prompto looks up and grins as he pauses for a second, amused by the prince's reaction.

“What is it ? I thought it would be nice to have some midnight bath in the sea, this may be your last chance before you get married.”

He takes off his pants and shoves them near his shoes, his shirt follows not long after, abandonned on the dry sand. He turns to the raven again, who looks astonished. Or shocked, he is not sure. Prompto only keeps his dark boxers on and doesn't wait for him to get into the cold water, his whole body shivering.  
Noctis keeps staring at the blonde, taking in the view of his lean body. He sure didn't expect to see him half-naked so soon, but he's not going to complain. He is much slimmer than what he expected, slightly underweight, with his ribs sticking out a little, and his hips are so narrowed he is afraid to break him if they ever get to serious business. Oh, how he wishes they will.

Still, he is gorgeous. His pale skin reflecting the light of the full moon is spotless, except for an impressive dark bruise on his stomach that will disappear eventually. He still has a bit of muscles, but he will never be broad like Gladio, fo sure.

The prince gets rid of his clothes too, leaving them near Prompto's. When he only has his boxers on him, he realizes his fascination for the other man is obviously visible and quickly joins him in the water, walking fast until he's emmerged up to his belly button, hoping he didn't see anything and praying the Gods for the cold water to calm down his boner. He's never felt physically attracted to anyone before, but this is more embarassing than unpleasant.

The cold is easy to bear, Galdin Quay has a really hot weather after all. Almost suffocating. He wants to say something to Prompto, get to know him more, but when he opens his mouth, some water splashes at his face and he looks at the blonde with wide eyes. A wide smile stretching his pink links as he's cuping water in his hands to throw it at the raven. Noctis smiles too, and jumps on the boy. They both end up with their whole bodies in the water and gasp for air once they get their heads out of it. They keep playing for a few minutes, the prince manages to drag Prompto, too busy trying to quiet his laugher to resist, close enough to the beach with the goal to make him eat some sand. He stumbles and falls on him, their lower bodies partially in the water, upper bodies on the wet sand. He hears Prompto's head being knocked against the sand and fears he may have hurt him for a second. Lying on the blonde, breathless, he rises slightly on his arms to look at him. Blue eyes meet his.

“Are you okay ?”

He doesn't know why he doesn't move. He just stares at him with a concerned face. The blonde is quick to reply with a sheepish smile.

“My prince, you've got quiet a boner.”

His eyes widen in shock when he comes to realization. His crotch is pressing against the blonde's abdomen. He stands up faster than he ever did and helps Prompto before turning his back to him.

“Okay, hm... Let's just go dry ourselves in the caravan and... Eat something maybe ? Are you hungry ?”

He isn't, but everything would be good to escape from this embarassing situation. Gods, he really needs to jerk. This will never stop by itself, he is way too horny now. Maybe he could pretend he has to go to the bathroom and get done within a few minutes. Prompto gets closer, surprising him when he passes his arms around his waist, burrying his head in his neck, a warm hand resting on the prince's stomach, too close.

“I'm starving... But not for food.”

Noctis stops breathing. He doesn't not what to do, oh gods what is he supposed to do right now ? Luckily, the other man knows exactly what he wants. Slander fingers pass the strap of his wet boxers, making their way slowly before he grabs his cock and gives it a light pump. The prince can't stop a moan from escaping his lips. But is disturbed by a light laugh coming from the blonde as he keeps caressing him.

“You're much bigger than I expected.”

Noctis turns his head, giving him an offended look.

“What are you trying to imply here ?”

Prompto laughes again and nibbles on his ear before whispering.

“I don't have any lube... I'm just scared I can't take everything in and satisfy you the way you deserve, my prince.”

His warm breath against his skin is making him go crazy. Noctis already feels overstimulated and just wants to take the blonde right now and fuck him to oblivion. He turns to the blonde who takes this as an opportunity to massage his cock slowly, but is forced to stop when the prince grabs him by the wrists and kisses him roughly before growling against his lips.

“For fuck's sake... Caravan. Now.”

His tone makes the blonde shiver and he simply obeys. Grabbing his clothes and shoes before returning to their place for the night. Noctis is trying his best to hide his arousal, and can't help a smile when he sees Prompto's cheeks are a bright red.

 

They get inside and the first thing he does is to lock the door before his full attention is on the other man. Prompto leaves his clothes on one of the beds and he does the same before pushing him on the other one. He cups the blonde's cheeks in his hands and presses their lips together. His heart is pounding so hard in his chest Prompto can probably hear it. He tilts his head to deepen their kiss, tongues meeting. The blonde moans against his mouth. That's it. He can't take it anymore. Screw everything, especially his wedding. He is going to fuck this beautiful creature the whole night.

Noctis gets rid of his boxers and does the same to Prompto, occasionally scrapping his pale skin with his nails as he almost rips off the poor cloth. The blonde gasps and kisses him again.

“Mark me, make me yours.”

He doesn't need to be told twice. Noctis bites his lower lips just enough so the blonde doesn't bleed but will have it swollen for the day coming. He watches as the blonde spreads his legs to let him between them as the prince caresses his thighs. He gives a dark, lustful look at the blonde as he licks his own fingers before inserting one inside him, slowly. He watches as Prompto closes his eyes, delighted and moves his finger slowly before adding a second. His patience getting worn out. It just gets worst when he notices how hard the other man is too. Smirking, Noctis uses his free hand to massage his cock.

“Getting hard with only two fingers, how dirty...”

Prompto gasps when he feels a third one being added, his fists clenching at the white sheets, body aching for more.

“Y-Yes... Please, Noctis...”

“Hm ?”

“Put it in already !”

Noctis moves his fingers in him and pumps his cock slowly at the same time, making sure he isn't close from release anytime soon. He leans his face closer to him and kisses him behind his ear. Whispering with a husky voice.

“Suck my cock. I want to see what your pretty lips look like around it.”

Prompto is, once again, quick to obey immediately after Noctis pulls out his fingers. The prince sits on the mattress, his back against the wall. Leaning on all fours, he gives a few licks all over his length before taking the head in his mouth. The prince groans in pleasure and grabs the blonde hair in his fist, forcing himself slowly down his throat. Closing his eyes, Prompto fights his gag reflex as best as he can, putting a hand on the other man's hips to slow him down and prevent him from fucking his throat. Too scared to end up throwing up and screwing their moment. As he was expecting, he can't take him all in, so he just used his hand to massage the neglected part of his cock. He starts moving slowly, licking around the girth to make it wet. He can hear Noctis moaning and getting close. Prompto is fast to pull out and passes his arms around his neck to pull him close and kiss him. The raven replies by pinning him against the mattress. The blonde spreads his legs and locks them around his hips in a vice-like grip, inviting him to take him, now.

Noctis can't wait anymore. Pressing the tip of his cock against the beautiful blonde's entrance. He slowly pushes in and the both of them moan loudly as he burries himself deep inside him. He stops moving when his whole cock is swallowed by the blonde's trembling body and kisses him. Fuck. He is so tight. Almost too tight. Prompto's breathing is irregular, his face red and he can see a tear dripping from his eye on his cheek. He askes him if he's okay between two kisses and the boy just nods.

The raven starts moving, slowly at first. Focusing on the moans of his lover, who's slowly relaxing and moving his hips too. When Noctis is sure he's fine, he quickens his pace. The sound of his skin slapping against Prompto's makes him go crazy, his thrusts rougher and faster. The blonde's moans of pleasure give him more confidence and he grabs his hips to fuck him deeper.

“Noctis ! Noctis I... I'm going to..!”

Prompto's body arches as he cums between the two of them and screams the prince's name. Noctis feels his walls tightening around him, a strong wave of pleasure hitting him, and he soon follows the blonde, painting his insides with semen.

Exhaustion follows immediately. Noctis is like a dead weight on Prompto, still burried inside him. Both are panting heavily, trying to catch their breath. After a few minutes, he knows he is about to fall asleep and forces himself to pull out and roll over. He passes an arm around the blonde's waist and kisses his shoulder before he spoons him. He caresses the hand under his and hugs him tight before closing his eyes.

“You're not going anywhere without me tomorrow.”

Prompto laughs softly, sounding exhausted.

“I don't think I can leave the bed tomorrow anyway.”

Noctis grins and doesn't add anything. He hasn't felt so happy and relaxed in a long time. He doesn't want to think about the consequences, or what he's going to do tomorrow. He is only sure of one thing now : he wants to keep Prompto beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did they meet ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter 2 !  
> WARNING : Mentions of child abuse  
> I'm sorry I had to cut it in 2 parts (2nd part will be coming soon in chapter 3) because this is simply so long, I have so much to right ! I'm already up to 11 000 words on my draft ! So here is a part of Prompto's childhood and how he met Ardyn.

Prompto finds himself awake after two hours only. He's still tired but has been overthinking since Ardyn left. A warm hand is holding his waist tightly against the prince's body, reassuring. It feels nice, but he really needs some fresh air and to stretch.

Carefully, he manages to leave the bed without the other man noticing, still sleeping. Noctis looks like he is the kind of guy who wouldn't wake up even if their bed was on fire. He puts on his pants, grabs his phone and leaves the caravan silently. Once he is outside, he walks toward the sea and sits on the dry sand. He wants to send a message to Ardyn, but it's not safe. He told him earlier to not contact him, that he'll be the one coming at him in time. The blonde closes his eyes and lies on the sand, listening to the small sounds of the sea. The water crashing on the sand, the wind.

 

~

 

As far as he can remember, Prompto has always lived in this huge mansion built inside the ship were he and the other kids were all born. They are never told why they're all here, they never have contact with anyone from the outside except for the staff working here. They have no real concept of a family, therefore they never question anything and just live their young short lives.

Prompto spends most of his time with the kids of his dormitory, called B13. He doesn't know exactly how many children they are in this mansion. They're eight per bedroom, and there are around twenty of these on his floor. Maybe more. With at least three adults to take care of the kids for each room.

It is often too noisy for the small blonde. He realizes when he is five years old that he never managed to enter in a room where everyone is quiet. He likes to be noisy too, at times. There is a very big garden in the center of their “house” filled with trees, flowers and even fountains where they can play everyday. There are a few rooms dedicated to activities like sport, or games. What he loves the most is to play hide and seek. He's good at it. Prompto can hide everywhere, his small frame helping.

 

His life is very monotonous, everyday is the same. Each dormitory is treated differently with a different diet, different hours, different amount of sleep allowed, of physical activities. B13 has Prompto to wake up everyday at 7 am. They only eat fruits in the morning and a load of vegetables with a bowl of rice for dinner, have stretchings to do after waking up and before going to sleep, and barely have any classes. Prompto can count up to a thousand and recognizes letters, but that's all. They're expected to obey every order and if they don't, they're locked in a small dark room for hours. Or beaten if they beg for it instead. The blonde had to deal with both before, but he doesn't remember what he did to deserve it.

 

In another dormitory, kids are allowed to go to sleep whenever they want and eat whatever they want. Prompto used to envy them until he noticed most of them were often in a terrible mood, bloated, and sleep deprived.

 

In another one, the kids have a staff member for each one of them and get to spend time with them, get all the attention a child needs. Hugs, kisses, a story before bed. But on the other side, they have no right to spend time with the others. In the end, he thinks his situation is not that bad.

 

 

He is six years old the first time he meets with Ardyn. He and a bunch of other kids just celebrated their birthday and the blonde has never felt so lonely. He should be happy, only once per year does he enjoy a third meal during the day, and a cake that is. But he can't. He realizes he has nothing special, just like the others. He is just another child. His heart feels empty and he doesn't know how to fill it up. And as long as it is empty of this one thing he is lacking, negative feelings invade it. The boy keeps frowning, brows furrowed, as he tries to put a finger on it. The others are so happy and cheerful it makes him feel even worst. Like a dark spot on beautiful white sheets.

 

All of them go to sleep an hour after they're finished with dinner and Prompto just stares in the darkness, trying to ignore two girls chatting and giggling together. He makes a plan to get out of here, because he is sure that's what he needs to. He needs to change something in his life even if he doesn't know how exactly. Leaving sounds like a good idea. He won't miss the others, he doesn't have any friends among them. No close friends at least.

 

Two hours later, Prompto is lost in a maze of empty corridors. He managed to pass through a few staff members and guards, hiding in dark spots and waiting for them to turn around. He doesn't make a sound when his bare feet touch the ground, even when he is running. He just followed a doctor who opened all the doors for him without knowing. He should be proud, he wasn't caught by anyone yet and has gone further than any other kid ever dared too. But he's cold, alone, and it feels like the darkness are starting to surround him. The skin of his hands and feet is turning to a worrying grey/blue color and it is becoming slightly painful to walk. The blonde scolds himself for forgetting to put on his shoes, what kind of new life could he start with just his thin dark blue pajamas ?

 

He keeps walking and chooses to take an elevator, pressing the button for the last floor. Amazed by the amount of floors, a total of hundred. Fifties of them are under the 0, the others are above it. Prompto reads that he is on the -37 one. He shrugs and waits for what seems to be an eternity to arrive at the top.

 

When the mechanic doors open, he starts walking around slowly and is happy when his feet are in contact with a dark red carpet covering the entire floor. It feels so much better, and he notices it is warmer on this last floor. He still is very cold, and tired now that he thinks about it. But he can't turn back now, he wouldn't be able to find his way back to his dormitory anyway. And he knows what awaits him if they find out, if they find him here. The children are all forbidden to leave their floor. If they tried, the punishment was horrible. He doesn't know what it is, but the ones who dared to leave and were caught, never came back. Prompto starts to panick when he thinks about it.

 

He hears footsteps approaching and the voices of two people talking together about an experimentation that failed. The blonde looks around him for somewhere to hide, terrified. He reaches to the closest door, grabbing the doorhandle and it miraculously opens. Prompto almost throws himself inside the room and closes it as quietly as he can, keeping his body pressed against it to listen to the footsteps passing by, totally unaware of his presence on the other side.

 

Prompto takes a deep breath before he turns to check the room he is in. It's at least twice bigger than the one he shares with the other kids and looks like it could belong to a king with its huge bed covered with black sheets. He litterally freezes when he sees a man sitting in a big armchair looking at him with an amused, scary smile on his face, some files in his hand, and the boy guesses he was probably reading them a few seconds before.

 

“Well... What do we have here ?”

 

His voice is smooth with a hint of amusement. Prompto stops breathing when the man gestures for him to come closer, his eyes on him. Every living cell of his body urges him to run away, but he doesn't. He knows he has to obey orders if he doesn't want to be punished, especially in the situation he got himself into. The small blonde walks slowly to the man, heart hammering in his chest, hands cold and shaking. The room is big, and it feels like an eternity for Prompto to reach him. As he gets closer and closer, something in his chest feels warmer. He stops walking when his foot hits the leathered boot of the man and starts worrying his lips. Big blue eyes staring at the other's face, and the boy can't help but think he is the most handsome man he has met until now. His cheeks turn to a bright red, his freckles even more visible now. Even when he is sitting, the man is towering him, not only physically, but his imposing aura makes Prompto feel scared and safe at the same time. Maybe because he looks at him with a fondness he has never experienced from anyone else before.

 

“Your name ?”

 

Prompto stares at his lips, his eyes slowly drifting to his neck and he imagines how nice it must feel to have his face burried against the warm looking skin.

 

“I... My name is Prompto, sir.”

 

He slightly bows in front of him like he was taught to and his focus is on his maroon hair as soon as he straightens. He has never seen anyone with this kind of hair color.

 

“Prompto... I am Ardyn. And how did you get here ? Sleepwalking maybe ?”

 

Prompto rises a brow with a look. Why would he think that way ? Ardyn's hand reaches and grabs the shirt of his pajamas, he almost jumps, startled. He remembers he's wearing only his pajamas and feels stupid. He lowers his head and doesn't reply.

 

“Do you know what happens to the children who leave their floor without an authorization ?”

 

He lets go of his shirt and long fingers grab Prompto's chin, forcing him to lift his head and look at him.

 

“We lock them in dark cells, so small they can't even lie on the floor to sleep, and we forget about them.”

 

Hearing this, his whole body starts shaking. He doesn't want to be forgotten in the dark, no one would remember him. Tears roll down his cheeks as he opens his mouth to apologize, his eyes never leaving the man's.

 

“I... I'm sorry. Please... I didn't want to escape, I... was looking for something.”

 

“Oh, and what is it ?”

 

Prompto hesitates. Th grip on his chin tightening as the man is getting tired of waiting. He takes a deep breath and gathers all his courage to put his small hand on Ardyn's, looking dead serious.

 

“You.”

 

For the first time, Ardyn looks genuinely surprised and his smile falters. He lets go of him, hesitates, thoughtful for a moment, before he pats on his lap, gesturing for him to sit and the blonde doesn't need to be told twice. He climbs on the man's lap, his eyes never leaving the two mesmerizing ambers, heart still pounding at a furious pace in his chest. The same warm hand is now on his cheek, chasing away the tears, and Prompto leans in the touch.

 

“You sure are one of a kind.” Ardyn is pensive for a moment before he speaks again, “I'll keep you for now. But if you make me regret this...” His voice is now cold, threatening. “You know what to expect.”

 

He feels a shiver run down his spine and just nods. Ardyn doesn't say anything else and goes back to the files he was reading before, silent. Prompto snuggles against the warm body, his head resting against the man's chest, not knowing what to do with his cold feet. Ardyn grabs the black cloak on the back of his chair and wraps him inside it. Feeling comfortable, Prompto smiles to himself and closes his eyes, his heart filled by a blissful feeling before he falls asleep.

 

 

~ Three months later ~

 

 

Prompto stares at the blood stained bandage on his right arm, his wrist to be exact. Tears rolling on his cheeks as his body is still shaking from the surgery he just had. A smile stretches his pink lips despite the great pain he feels, thinking about the code now written on his skin.

 

N-00065284SPE6 CHLR.ARDYN

 

The first part of it is irrelevant to him, meaning he is from Niflheim and is the 65284th child to be born and living in the mansion. He has upgraded from a security level 1 to the maximum, the special 6, allowing him to go wherever he wants in the ship. What he likes the most are the last letters carved into his skin : Chancelor Ardyn. He is now officially considered by everyone here as the man's property. No one is allowed to lay a hand on him unless they want to face one of the most powerful men's wrath.

 

Prompto has been living with the chancelor for the past three months, staying in his room when the man was here and going back to the dormitory of the -37th floor when Ardyn had to leave. Every staff member and guards had been told that the boy was allowed to go to his room if he wanted to. He'd make sure that Prompto would never go anywhere else, asking him to promise and be a good boy. The blondie is too fond of him to think about disobeying. That is one of the reasons why he's gotten the highest security level implant in his wrist too. He has access to all the floors, all the things he is not allowed to see or know about, but he'll never go there. Because Ardyn told him not to.

 

Everything becomes blurry and he closes his eyes to rest. The woman responsible for his surgery didn't bother to anesthetize him. He was tied to a chair and she almost ripped of the implant from under his skin. He's lost a lot of blood, and screamed so much he can't find the strength to call for Ardyn anymore. His body is freezing cold and going numb, breathing is hard and painful.

 

He doesn't move when he hears a door slamming open and a familiar voice threatening the woman who is now filling some papers.

 

“If he dies, I will make sure you have your own miserable husband for diner after I dismembered him in front of you.”

 

He can't hear distinctly the words exchanged between the two of them after this, except for the words blood transfusion. The leather bracelets of the chair restraining him are torn off and two strong arms hold him against someone's chest. He can smell the reassuring scent of Ardyn and takes a deep breath in. Maybe his last, he thinks. At least, he will die as a special kid, as Ardyn's possession. He is the only one.

 

The man's words sound faraway when he speaks to him.

 

“Prompto, don't fall asleep. Listen to me.”

 

Ardyn keeps talking to him until he finds the strength to open his eyes. The heart-rate monitor showing a small improvement. He sees the man relaxing and giving a deathglare to the surgeon who doesn't know where to hide. Prompto's bloody hand reaches for the face of the man before his body suddenly turns limp.

 

...

 

When Prompto awakens, he's in Ardyn's bed. A sigh of relief escapes from his lips and he almost jumps when he sees the man sitting at the edge of the bed, staring at him. Unable to read his current mood, the boy takes the chance to come closer and sits next to him. Ardyn still doesn't say anything. Prompto lowers his eyes to his wrist and takes off the bandage soaked with blood to look at his new code. A wide smile appears on his face when he recognizes the letters composing the man's name and he looks up at him with shiny eyes.

 

“I love it.”

 

The man scoffs and pulls him closer, hand grabbing his wrist and taking it to his lips to give it a light kiss. He feels like his heart is going to explode in his chest.

 

“It could have killed you.”

 

Prompto smiles, looking at the maroon haired man who's lips are still on his sensitive, damaged skin. He's so happy he accepted to do this.

 

“You were scared that I could die ?”

 

Ardyn's smile is back on his handsome face as he chuckles.

 

“No one but me is allowed to take your life, even the gods. The day you die will be by my hand.”

 

Prompto blinks. Blue eyes meet ambers when the older man finally opens his to look at him, grinning. The boy replies with a sheepish smile. He knows he should be scared by the words that were pronounced, but he trusts Ardyn with all his soul. He has no reason to kill him.

He tells him he needs to rest if he wants to heal, Prompto clings to his shoulders, asking him to stay a little more. A big hand ruffles his blonde lockes and he ends up falling asleep curled up against the man.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting the next part later, since I need to correct it, proofread it and add some details, but it will be much longer ! I may or may not decide to post Ardyn's POV in chapter 4 instead because trust me guys, it's simply too long for only one chapter haha.  
> I hope you liked this one ! Many questions will be answered through Ardyn's POV so please be patient ~  
> I also want to thank everyone for the kudos and comments, this is helping a lot ! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : There is a really tiny mention of cannibalism in this chapter. No big deal, nothing serious, but I still mention it just in case. Also, mentions of child abuse and starvation too.

~ 6 years later ~

 

Today is a very special day in Prompto's life, he thinks as he wakes up and quickly makes his way to the private bathroom. He takes a quick, cold shower to feel fresh and clean. He makes sure to wash his hair and every part of his body before using a towel to dry himself. He puts on the new clothes he was given a few days before and looks at his reflection in the mirror, happy with what he sees. He's wearing a black shirt with long sleeves under a dark red waistcoat, his pants black as well. This is the first time he gets to wear such nice clothes. A woman comes in the room to blowdry his hair and tame his blonde spikes going wild.

When they're done, he puts on his brand new shoes and both take the elevator. No words are exchanged between the two of them. She is just doing her job to take him to the chancelor, and Prompto is too worried and overthinking to start a conversation.

 

Two weeks earlier, Ardyn decided he would take him outside to meet with the Oracle while he has a private meeting with the Emperor. This is the first time Prompto leaves the ship and he has to give the best impression to make him proud. He couldn't eat the night before, he is way too excited.

When they're finally out of the elevator and making it to the main door, he recognizes the imposing form of Ardyn waiting, an umbrella in his hand to protect him from the pouring rain. Wearing a satisfied smile on his face when he sees the boy.

 

“You're perfect.”

 

Prompto feels lighter, some pressure released from his shoulders. He nods and walks together with him to a red car.

 

“I'm scared.”

 

He says once they're inside and he takes a look outside the window. So this is what the city looks like. Everything is grey and humid. He wonders if the weather is always so bad or if it just had to happen today because he's out for the first time.

 

“Everything will be fine. Don't forget to be respectful and polite. And behave. You're representing me today, I won't tolerate anything shameful.”

 

Prompto swallows his saliva, anxiety crawling under his skin. He nods once again and Ardyn starts the car. It takes one hour for them to arrive in front of a dark looking palace, it stopped raining and the clouds are slowly disappearing. A man opens his door and asks Prompto to follow him. Ardyn gets out as well, puts a hand on his shoulder and squeezes it. He gives his umbrella to him so his outfit and hair won't be ruined, and he leaves him, walking through the main door, blue eyes following him until he's out of sight.

 

They walk through large corridors for a long time. Their footsteps disturbing the silence between the walls. They occasionally see some MT who don't bother looking at them. Prompto is surprised there are some of them outside of the ship too but doesn't mention it. Two of these guards are standing in front of a white door at the end of a corridor, letting them in only after the man shows a special pass. Once he is inside, the door closes behind him.

Everything is silent and nobody comes to greet him. Prompto's legs are shaking and his hold on the handle of his umbrella tightens, wasn't he supposed to meet the Oracle ? He walks inside the room but doesn't touch anything.  It's more like a small appartment rather than a standard bedroom, everything is painted in light or paster colors. When he finally sees another child – more like a pre-teenager- a girl with really light blonde hair to her shoulders who's reading a book. The boy clears his throat and she finally turns her attention to him with a bright smile.

 

“Oh, you must be Prompto ! I'm so happy to meet you.”

 

She stands up and walks toward him. Prompto bows to her, counts up to three in his head before straightening. She looks older than him, maybe three years. Her skin is pale and she's wearing a white dress with short sleeves.

 

“Don't be shy, I am your friend. Would you like some tea ?”

 

The blonde smiles and they sit together at a table. A woman brings them black tea and a couple of different cakes. He sips at his tea but never touches the food, he can't. It's not part of his diet. He still can't help but to look at the one the girl is taking a bite of with hungry eyes and she smiles.

 

“Serve yourself. By the way, my name is Lunafreya.”

 

Prompto gives up and chooses a chocolate cupcake with pink frosting on it. He takes all the time in the world to chew his first bite, the sweet taste on his tongue is a whole new experience. The ones they'd get in the manson were so blend compared to this one. Luna finally manages to make him talk. The boy relaxes as the time passes and they keep chatting until the sky gets dark. He learns that the Oracle is supposed to deliver the words of the Gods to the mortals. Now Prompto understands why there are so many guards around. She is important to the whole world. He can't believe a young girl like her has such a heavy duty.

 

Everything goes well until he notices a woman on the small balcony. He stops talking, she wasn't here before, was she ? She looks like she's from another world, eyes closed, black hair framing her flawless pale face. The peaceful smile she is wearing disappears suddenly and she opens her eyes, staring at him. A chill run down his spine and he doesn't know why his skin feels like it's burning while a foreign feeling of boiling anger grows inside him. He doesn't know why, but he hates her, or at least some unconscious part of him does. He blinks a few times when his eyes start stinging and the strange woman is gone when he wants to focus back on her.

 

“Oh, Prompto, how about we go to the movies together ?”

 

His attention is back on Luna, and he feels slightly better. He wants to ask her if she noticed the woman, but something tells him he shouldn't.

 

“Huh, is it okay to go by ourself ? It's getting late and I don't know what time I am supposed to go back...”

 

Luna shakes her head before taking his hand.

 

“Prompto, I know where you are from. I think it would do great to you if we visit the town together and have fun. And we won't be alone, I don't have a choice but to be accompanied with two guards.”

 

~ ~

 

The two of them end up in an amazing luminous street, hundreds of people, couples, friends, families are here and enjoying the services provided. All the shops are opened as well as restaurants and Prompto doesn't know what to look at. There are so many informations, so many things to see, so many colors. He didn't change his clothes, but Luna is now wearing something more casual, a long skirt and a light pink shirt. Two gards keep walking close by, normal ones, dressed in fancy royal blue suits. Luna explained to him they always keep an eye on her because she isn't allowed to leave the town, she's too precious to the empire and they can't afford her to disappear. The blonde feels closer to her now that he knows that, he was stuck in the same place for 12 years now.

 

Luna buys them sodas and they keep walking the streets until they find a movie theater. They pick an action movie and get in. He is amazed by the size of the large screen and forgets to blink so many times his eyes are feeling dry when it's over. Prompto is more excited than he's ever been and they keep wandering in different streets, always bigger and more crowded with more people. He hears two women talking as they're staring at him with concerned looks.

 

“Hey, isn't it the boy who was seen with the chancelor this morning ?”

 

“Yes, I saw him on the social networks too, someone passing by managed to take a picture of them. I can't believe he's been hiding the fact he has a child for so long.”

 

“Maybe he adopted him.”

 

“Maybe. But why would he let him wandering in the streets around midnight ? This boy looks too young for that.”

 

Prompto glares at them but doesn't say anything. There are two guards with them, it's not like they're in danger. And Ardyn told him he was going to be very busy anyway. And he's definitely not his child, he doesn't want to be. They stop in front of an icecream shop and he asks for a vanilla one. They keep talking to each other, joking, sharing their experiences about their own lives. Luna is a cheerful and sweet girl and he thinks he finally made a real friend.

 

He's halfway done with his icecream when people around them all stop walking to look at one of the giant screens, an ear-splitting sound coming out of it to get people's full attention and a strict looking woman appears on it, asking everyone to remain calm while some MTs are looking for someone in particular and may cross their way. She asks them to simply keep on doing what they were previously doing and to show no signs of agressivity toward anyone. Luna tenses beside him.

 

“Oh no... We should probably get home.”

 

They grab a taxi to take them back to the palace as soon as possible. Prompto has a really bad feeling about it. He looks outside the windows and sees a few MT walking the streets, people visibly uncomfortable in their presence. Even after twelve years of living among these things, they still give him chills. One of them grabs a blonde child's hand, letting him go after it checked for his face. He understands, and Prompto thinks he's going to throw up.

 

They're looking for him and Luna.

 

He turns to the girl who looks worried as well.

 

“Luna, we have to go back now ! He... Oh gods, he's going to be so furious...”

 

His friend agrees with him and asks the driver to do his best to take them to the palace as soon as he can. The old man apologizes to them, gesturing at the traffic jam. Minutes pass by and Prompto's stomachache is getting worst, he should have never eaten this cake, icecream and drank soda. He's not used to this. And the idea of Ardyn being mad at him is not helping. He should've asked for a phone to be able to contact him.

Thirty minutes later, the car only progressed a few meters. They also noticed that Luna's guards have lost them a while ago in the crowd, great. Prompto grabs at the girl's arm and they get off the car, he's sure they could already be at the palace if they walked. The two of them go for an exhausting run, staying away from the few MT left. They finally reach the palace and rush through the main door. They stop right in front of an attendant, panting. The woman asks them to wait here and disappears. Prompto feels lightheaded, his lungs burning, legs shaking.

 

A door opens behind them not so long after. Prompto doesn't have the time to see who is walking to them. A hand meets with his left cheek with so much violence he can hear and feel the cracking of his nape before he falls to the floor. He's grabbed by the collar and forced to stand up. His eyes meet Ardyn's, who's giving him a murderous look.

 

“What exactly did you think you were doing ?” he hisses.

 

His voice feels like daggers stabbing his heart and it's so difficult to swallow back his tears the blonde boy can't formulate an answer. Luna comes closer.

 

“It's my fault, chancelor ! I'm sorry, I didn't know he wasn't allowed to go out with me for tonight. I wanted to watch a movie with him and we didn't know it was so late. I... Please don't be mad at him.”

 

“Ardyn, I'm sorry... I'm sorry !”

 

“Enough. We're leaving, go to the car.”

 

He lets go of him, and Prompto is so scared he forgets about Luna and rushes to the car as fast as he can. Ardyn appears twenty minutes later. Twenty awfully long minutes. They get in the car and he drives to their “home”. The boy is still shaking, he tries to glance at the man to see how furious he is but is too terrified of eyecontact. His left cheek is stinging.

 

“Ardyn...”

 

“No.”

 

“Please Ardyn, I'm sorry. I didn't want to escape, I didn't want to leave you... I'm sorry, please forgive me, please, plea-”

 

“Shut your mouth, Prompto.”

 

He doesn't talk until they're back in the room he has been living with Ardyn for 6 years now. They get inside, and he decides it is wise to stay close to the door. Ardyn finally turns to him after a while and the disappointed look on his face makes his heart shatter.

 

“I told you what would happen if you made me regret keeping you.”

 

Prompto's heart misses a beat. This time, he looks at him with wide eyes. He comes closer to him, shaking his head.

 

“No, no... It won't happen again, I-I promise. I didn't want this to happen !”

 

He grabs at Ardyn's dark cloak, how many times did he wrap him inside it and let him sleep on his lap ? The cloth probably has both of their smell on it. The tall man looks at him with a sad smile.

 

“I only have one word.”

 

Prompto cries and begs even when they're in the elevator to go to the lowest floor, -50. He clings onto the other man, digging his nails in his skin and wetting his clothes with tears. But Ardyn took his decision. When the doors open, they're faced to a maze of dark, narrowed corridors filled with small cells. The boy stops moving in Ardyn's arms and watches the face of the people inside the cages, some of them look like they don't have the strength to lift their head. His breathing is short and panicked as he keeps turning to see all of them.

 

Ardyn stops in front of an empty cell and opens it. Prompto's arms clutching around his neck, a hand in the silk-like maroon hair, his legs around his waist in a vicelike grip.

 

“P-Please... Please don't let me here, don't leave me... Please, Ardyn!”

 

The man sighs, eventually forcing Prompto down and shoving him against the wall before stepping back and closing the door made of metallic bars, it locks itself and Ardyn types a code on the pad. The boy presses himself against the bars and grabs his hands, begging. Ardyn slowly backs up and walks to the elevator without a look. Prompto waits, head against the bars, carefully listening for any sound. Footsteps, the mechanic door of the elevator... He can't just abandon him like this for what he did, he's going to come back. He has to.

He is only greated minutes later by a scary looking MT who tries to attack him. Prompto backs up just in time with a loud scream as he sees the huge axe it is holding hitting the bars. The more he screams, the more he has the MT's attention, its mishapened head and members twisting in weird ways, and now the blonde understands why everyone is so silent here. He sits on the cold metallic ground and waits for his eyes to get used to the dark around him before he checks for the cells next to him. On his left, a boy who looks older than him is litterally eating his fingers while staring at him. On his right, a girl, younger this time. She's not moving. He tries to reach for her through the bars and jumps in terror when his fingers are finally in contact with cold skin. Too cold. He shakes his head and lifts his knees up against his chest before turning once again to the boy. He whispers.

 

“What did you do ?”

 

“Attacked a stupid bitch. I was fucking hungry.”

 

Prompto doesn't know what to reply, he simply nods. He has never seen any kids being aggressive toward the staff for real, at least on the floor where he used to live. Maybe it changed. Or maybe the other floors' kids are more... dangerous.

 

“For... How long have you been here ?”

 

“I don't know.”

 

“I see... Oh. Hm.. Where do we... You know ?”

 

The boy finally stops gnawing at the skin of his fingers and comes a little closer with a sarcastic smile.

 

“What, you wanna take a piss ? Something else maybe ? They give us a bucket once per day along with the soup. When they don't forget. Don't worry, you soon won't have anything to piss or shit anyway. Hope you enjoyed your last meal.”

 

Prompto has been crying so much just before his eyes stay desperatly dry despite all the negative feelings rushing to him. He just sits back against the wall and burries his face between his arms. Ardyn can't leave him like this. He thought he was special. He's always looking at him with a fond smile, keeps him close in his arms when he sleeps on his lap. He never told him, but Prompto would've thought he loves him at least a little. Despair makes its way to the fresh scar in his heart as he falls asleep from exhaustion.

 

...

 

He loses any notion of time after three days. He has no tears left to cry, he doesn't want to talk, and refuses to eat the little they give them. He just gives his food to his neighbor who stops devouring himself for a little longer. He is dehydrated, starving, lightheaded, doesn't even care about the rotting body of the girl in the cage next to his, not scared anymore by the MT stopping in front of his cell sometimes. On the 5th day, the thirst is almost impossible to bear. He's exhausted but too thirsty to sleep. When he's awake and the other boy tries to talk to him, he just gives him confused replies. The latter eventually gives up. On the 6th day, he can't breath properly and has the worst fever. He's sweating the little water his body is struggling to keep but doesn't care. He needs to be the closest possible to death and he sure is on the good way. He didn't forget what Ardyn told him when he got his new barcode six years ago, if he dies, it will be by his hand. And he only has one word. He will soon have no choice but to come back here and do something. He'd swear there is a tall man dressed in a red silk fabric in the cell next to his sometimes, but when he tries to focus on him, he just disappears.

 

On the 7th day, he can't stop himself from smiling when he hears footsteps coming closer to his cell. Someone types the code on the door's digital pad and it opens before him. Prompto doesn't have any strength left, though, and passes out when he's sure the arms holding him tightly are Ardyn's.

 

 

Prompto opens his eyes to find himself in the best place he could have dreamt of. Ardyn is comfortably installed in the bed in a sitting position, his back supported by the load of pillows he's leaning on, the boy snuggled in his arms. He notices the perfusion on his left arm providing him some transparent liquid, probably something to rehydrate him, and that he is wearing clean pajamas. He tilts his head up to look at the older man who is sleeping. He's never seen him looking so peaceful. The boy feels so happy he curles more into the embrace, the tip of his nose against warm skin, and he feels Ardyn waking up minutes later. Prompto finally rises from his favorite place, Ardyn's neck, and gives him a victorious smile. The man stares at him for a moment before grabbing his chin between his fingers and giving him a light kiss. Prompto's face is burning.

 

“You little devil.”

 

The boy immediately knows he isn't going back to the cells and finally relaxes.

 

“I knew you wouldn't leave me to die there.”

 

“True, but I had planned to keep you down there for at least a month. You deserve it.”

 

“But... I really didn't mean to embarrass you last t-”

 

“It's not just about your little escapade with Lunafreya.”

 

Prompto's curious now, what else did he do wrong ? He waits patiently for the man to go on, blue eyes gazing at ambers.

 

“You'll understand when you'll be older.”

 

The blonde boy pouts, disappointed. What kind of answer is this ? He can't figure what he did and feels frustrated but gives up when warm fingers run down his nape. He leans against him and chooses to forget about it for now, making the most of this moment.

 

 

~ 6 years later ~

 

 

Prompto switches the music on his phone, the song loud in his earphones, the only way he found to keep himself from overthinking.

Today is his birthday. He's spending the entire day outside with some friends he met on social networks. He has to come back before 10 pm to Ardyn's room, his usual curfew.

He dresses himself the way he likes : tight pants, dark red sleeveless shirt, leather boots and a bracelet hiding his barcode. This one is a present from Ardyn for his 15th birthday.

 

Everything has been going well for him since the event with Lunafreya. The blonde had to stay in the mansion for two years, but then Ardyn decided to give him a second chance and let him go out when he wanted to, as long as he kept his identity as a child from the mansion hidden and came back before 10. He got a phone when he turned sixteen, and a date at the restaurant with Ardyn one year later.

And now he knows exactly what he wants and is getting for his 18th birthday. But for now, he's going to meet his friends.

 

A dozen of people are waiting for him in a cozy looking restaurant, Prompto met most of them before to have a drink or just enjoy playing games. He takes a sit and, finally, his day can really start.

He often checks his phone for the time and to read all the messages he's getting for his birthday. He's been quite popular since he started posting selcas on a very famous social network. He'd never think of himself as beautiful until he woke up one day to dozens of comments on his photos praising his good looking face. He'd feel shy about it at first, but it really boosted his self-confidence.

 

When he sees he only has two hours left and is done with his small slice of cake, he decides alcohol could help a lot and orders tequila. He drinks five shots in a row, nothing more. He knows his limits and doesn't want to be dead drunk later.

 

Finally the time comes for him to go and a lightheaded Prompto hugs all his friends and thanks them before leaving. He walks around the streets with a smile on his face before getting in a car he knows too well. The driver takes him, just like always, back to the main entrance to the ship. Prompto gets in the elevator and checks the time on his phone. 9.25. Perfect. He has time to take a quick shower and brush his teeth.

 

 

~

 

Ardyn arrives exactly two minutes earlier, but Prompto is already done with everything he wanted to do. He is greeted by a half-naked blondie, dressed in a large shirt and nothing else. Prompto walks closer to him with the smile of a hungry predator and helps him to take off his cloak, eyes on the man's lips. The hands he has been worshipping for so long cup his face and their lips meet for the first time since Ardyn took him back from the dark cells.

 

“Well then... What do you want for your birthday this time, my beautiful boy ?”

 

Prompto's heart is already beating fast in his chest, his cheeks slowly turning to a bright red, but he doesn't want to show his embarassment, or shyness. He gets even closer to the larger man, lifting his head to look at him. He has known him for twelve years now, but Ardyn doesn't seem to get older. He doesn't even know how old he is, but he likes to think he's around thirty five, thirty seven maybe.

 

“You.”

 

Ardyn smirks, his right hand slowly going down to stop on the small of his back.

 

“You'll have to be more precise.”

 

“Fuck me.”

 

Prompto blurts the words without thinking. That's not exactly what he wanted to say, at least not this way, he really wanted to play it sensual tonight, but it's too late. Despite the smile on his lips, Ardyn looks serious all of sudden. His other hand goes to the boy's throat but doesn't do anything threatening.

 

“There is no turning back for you now.”

 

Prompto smiles and gets on the tip of his toes to kiss him again.

 

“I know, I like this idea.”

 

And that's all he needs to say for the chancelor to throw his will away and take him to the bed, strong arms pining him to the mattress. Their lips meet again in a hungry kiss, Ardyn's tongue invading the blonde's mouth. Prompto's fingers make their way to the leather pants Ardyn is wearing today and unbutton them. The man above him is quick to take off all of his clothes except for his underwear and he could swear he has never seen him undressing so fast.

Prompto takes the awesome view he has in front of him all in. He's rarely seen him without his clothes on and could never take a good look. Pale and lightly freckled hands press against the strong and thick torso covered in scars. He gives light kisses on the man's broad shoulders before attacking the skin of his neck, his favorite part since he was a kid. He gentily bites at it and his hand gets into the man's black underwear, grabbing at the flesh he's been fantasizing about for a while now, cursing under his breath when he feels how big the still flaccid member is in his hand. Ardyn chuckles above him and sucks his ear lobe.

 

“I told you, there is no turning back for you.”

 

Prompto bites his lower lip, he would never do that anyway. He feels ashamed to be aroused when he realises it's not coming only from the physical stimulation but also the fear to be hurt. He starts massaging the warm cock in his hand. Ardyn's hands rip off the fabric of his shirt and he bites at his nipple, earning a small scream from him, before sucking at it. Heat rushes through his body, his free hand fisting maroon hair as he is trying to stop himself from moaning too much. Ardyn's hands explore his body for a moment before gripping his ass and squeezing it.

 

“A-Ardyn. The drawer...”

 

The man's lips leave his abused nipple as he rises to look at him with a curious look. He lifts himself up and opens the said drawer, the one on Prompto's side of the bed. A wide smile stretches his lips when he finds what he was talking about, a small bottle of lube. He stares at the blonde boy for a moment and doesn't say anything, but his smile speaks for him. Prompto's face is now completely flushed and he just licks his lips, waiting.

Ardyn's is back to torture him, tongue playing with a nipple. A lubricated finger is slowly inserted inside him and he closes his eyes, pushing himself against the man's hand, earning a light laugh.

 

“I see you played with yourself before.”

 

Prompto wants to hide. He gives a small nod, wincing when a second finger is added to the other and starts cisoring his insides. He doesn't stop caressing the man's cock, fingers tenderly massaging the head. Ardyn's heavy sigh lets him know he's enjoying the touch and he starts pumping his cock in a firm grip. Getting more aroused as he feels the member in his hand growing thicker and harder. He feels a third finger being inserted and bites his free hand to keep a whimper to himself, he never went so far yet. He watches Ardyn leaning against him as he keeps fucking him slowly with his fingers, hard member against his. The blonde lowers his eyes to look at their cocks and his stomach twists in fear and arousal.

 

“F-Fuck...”

 

Prompto has watched enough porn on his phone to know he doesn't have to be ashamed of his size, but Ardyn makes him look like a baby in comparison with his. He's almost twice bigger than him. Of course he didn't expect him to be small but still... Fuck.

He keeps staring at the cock rubbing against his, precum slowly dripping from it. Ardyn's lips meet his again, his tongue ravishing his mouth to distract him, and it works. Prompto closes his eyes and takes the both of them in his hand, stroking slowly. When he feels more relaxed and at ease, he grabs at the man's hair with his free hand, panting. The latter understand and pulls out his fingers, leaving the blonde with a feeling of emptiness. Ardyn straightens a little and grabs the bottle of lube, pours a good amount of it in his hand and starts stroking his own shaft, coating it with lube.

 

“Now, I'm going to need you on your hands and knees. It will make things easier for the both of us.”

 

Prompto swallows thickly before doing what he's asked. He gathers a few pillows in front of him to keep his balance just in case and shivers, feeling more vulnerable than he has ever been. Incredibly excited. He bites at his lower lip when two hands grab his cheeks to spread them slowly and a whimper escapes from him when he feels the tip of the man's cock against his entrance. Fuck, he's scared. Ardyn leans against his back, kissing gently behind his ear before whispering, warm breath against his skin.

 

“I'll be kind, now relax.”

 

Easy for him to say, the boy thinks, but doesn't reply and tries his best anyway. He wanted it and still does. His will falters when Ardyn starts pushing in. The blonde closes his eyes, hands fisting the sheets behind him, pain already hard to bear. He swears under his breath and begs for him to wait half-way through. His entire body shaking, sweat dripping from his face. He feels better when he notices Ardyn's heavy and uneven breathing against the skin of his nape. The older man presses a kiss between his shoulder blades and pushes in again, stroking Prompto's neglected cock and the boy sees stars, tortured by the sweet pain and pleasure he is experiencing. The burning sensation of his insides trying to accommodate the girth as he can feel Ardyn's cock burrying itself always deeper.

Ardyn's hips finally meet with his ass and he gives him a moment to get used to his size before he starts thrusting slowly inside him. A deep groan escapes from the man's lips, fingers digging in the delicate skin of his hips.

 

“So hot... Burning...”

 

Only then does Prompto notices how hot he is feeling, his skin feels like it's burning and he can only imagine how Ardyn feels inside him. He moves against his partner's cock, hungry for more as pleasure is slowly building inside him. Ardyn thrusts faster and deeper into him, hitting that soft spot Prompto has heard about so many times and he moans loudly, head against the pillows when his arms can't support him anymore, his ass more exposed to the merciless man fucking him always deeper.

A sudden wave of pleasure takes all over his body as Ardyn keeps hitting the sensitive spot inside him and Prompto cries out his lover's name while rocking his orgasm against him like an animal in heat. His insides tighten around the man's cock and he almost chokes on his own saliva when Ardyn growls and bites furiously the skin of his shoulder. The blonde closes his eyes and bites his lip, enjoying the feeling of being filled with the other's semen. Finally, he's feeling whole.

Ardyn slowly pulls out and grabs the shirt he'd torn off previously to clean himself. Prompto watches as he then lies beside him, his mind foggy. He let's the other embrace him, kissing him before drift off. This is his best birthday present so far.

 

 

~ 2 months ago ~

 

Prompto is sitting on their bed, staring at Ardyn next to him, in a daze after hearing what he was just asked. Ardyn doesn't look better, apprehension easy to read in his eyes despite the smile he is faking.

 

“Do you... Are you really serious ?”

 

“Prompto, you're the only one who can help me. And the only one I can trust.”

 

The blonde stands up, his hand clenched into fists and the only thing he wants to do is to scream. But he doesn't.

 

“I need some fresh air.”

 

He doesn't wait for the other man's reply and leaves the room. He never asks authorization for this kind of things anymore, Ardyn will simply tell him if he doesn't agree and Prompto will still obey. He closes the door behind him and texts one of his friends, asking him if he wants to go out for a drink before taking the elevator.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe sorry to leave you guys like this, but everything will be clear in next chapter, finally !  
> I hope you enjoyed it, please leave me a comment, I appreciate feedback !


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we get Ardyn's POV ! I hope you guys enjoy it !  
> I also want to thank all the people who commented on previous chapters, I'm so happy you like my story !

Ardyn looks at the boy sleeping beside him, a curtain of blonde hair hiding the beautiful features of an angelic face lit by the faint candle light. His hand reaches to brush it off but stops when he lightly touches the warm and delicate skin. He used to be concerned about Prompto's body temperature, the blonde boy has been incredibly hot _-litterally-_ for the past four years. He'd think it was due to a slight illness or fatigue before but was always proved wrong. Prompto is healthy, apart from the many times he had a runny nose due to humidity after days of pouring rain on the capital.

 

He turns slightly and stares at the ceiling, frowning when he thinks about the results of the blood samples he received few weeks ago. Those were Prompto's, and the results were more than disturbing, since they'd discover this wasn't human blood they were given. The man responsible for the analyze thought the samples had been exchanged or maybe spoiled. Even if Prompto was born here and belongs to him, there are still things he ignores about the boy. A few days after he decided to take him under his care he'd take a look at his personal file but some parts of it were missing. Including whose DNA was used to make him.

 

All the children born in this ship were made in vitro using either random or targetted people's DNA, depending on the results or tests they wanted to run on the child. They would infect them and turn them into daemons later when they were around either 8, 10, 12 or 14 years old. Ardyn wasn't the one responsible for this, at least not directly. He was the one who'd come to Iedolas telling him it was possible to infect normal people to turn them into daemons and then into the powerful weapon that were MT.

 

Ardyn simply wanted to infect soldiers of the imperial army, but Iedolas always wanted more and had a worst plan for this. And that was how this giant human farm was created. The man had to applaude the cruelty of the Emperor this time, even he would have never thought about it. Breeding thousands of innocent beings to turn them into monsters later.

He couldn't say the whole of them had a decent life, each child was given a group with specific ways of living. Prompto's was decent, luckily for him. The scientists working here considered all the young souls like little rats they could try everything on and didn't seem to ever feel guilty about anything. They'd make every group, or « dormitory », try a different way of living. Diet, sleep, physical activities, degree of punishment, spoiling, teaching, love, even torture sometimes. Everything was always different to see if it influenced how they would turn once infected with the illness Ardyn used to fight against a long time ago. They'd soon discover that the bigger the will to live in a child was, the worst daemon they'd become. A bitter, dark creature, jealous of the living ones. Later, it would give a really powerful but almost uncontrollable MT. And that was exactly were the difficulty was, they had to controle the powerful ones. The weakest were more than okay and pretty strong already, that was enough to satisfy the chancelor.

 

The blonde boy who'd barged in his room 14 years ago was supposed to be infected two weeks later. Their caretaker had noticed how gloomy and depressed he looked and left a note to say there was no use to keep him. The first time they'd meet, Ardyn was amazed by the aura surrounding the fragile boy. It was almost like he was glowing, pure light emanating from him.

 

Purity. Innocence.

 

Those were the first words coming to his mind when he first saw him. And that was the only reason why he'd let him stay. Some part of the chancelor's heart wanted to keep such a pure light for himself, and the dark, rotten part of him suggested that he'd make the boy feel like someone finally loved him to turn him later in what would be his personal, broken-hearted MT. Year after year, Ardyn would get more attached to Prompto, and he would always push back the fatal date the dark part of him wanted to see happening.

He'd eventually grow so fond of him he'd give up the idea when the blonde celebrated his 14th birthday.

 

Ardyn smiles when a warm body comes closer to his and Prompto snuggles his face against his neck, hot breath on his skin giving such a pleasant feeling. He lets his fingers run through blonde hair and closes his eyes. He'll never understand why the boy loves him so much, he doesn't deserve this. Prompto is made of light and he is made of darkness. And, if he had to be honest with himself, he'd say he's scared. He was loved by his people before, the same ones he'd do his best to save from the starscourge, and they'd all turn their back to him after the traitor demonized him.

But Prompto is different, he has absolutely no reason to love him, he just does. And that's the reason why he fell for him too. Prompto is the only one who will ever give him a genuine, pure love.

 

And that was also why he'd been so terrified to reveal who he was to the boy. Anxiety crawling under his skin when a few weeks after Prompto's 18th birthday he'd decide to tell the truth. Ardyn telling the tale of his story, blue eyes staring at him while he tried to avoid looking at his face in fear that the blonde would have a disgusted grimace on it. He'd been ready to give up on him, to let him go. And when he'd finally had the courage to look at him, he'd find Prompto crying. Reaching to him, thin arms locking around his neck before wet lips crashed against his.

 

“I'm so sorry Ardyn... You didn't deserve this. But... I'm here now.”

 

He still remembers how painfully his heart was hammering in his chest when the blonde had spoken these words. How happiness and relief had taken over everything for the first time in his life. Black tears flowing from his eyes and crashing on his angel's face, a grim reminder of what he was inside. He'd tell Prompto he was crazy. That it was his one and only chance to leave, because after this Ardyn would never let him go, but the blonde would just shake his head and kiss him again as an answer.

 

Prompto knew Ardyn had been betrayed, why the man wanted his revenge over the Lucis Caelum, what was going on in the ship were they lived and what the chancelor wanted to do. He should've been terrified and ran away, but never did. Nevertheless, he was still furious when he was asked to seduce the prince.

And here they are now. He waited for the blonde to come back to him. The first thing Prompto did was to hug him in a tight embrace, head against his chest, blonde locks tickling the man's nose as he breathes in the sweet perfume of the boy's hair.

 

“I'll do it. If you can have your revenge, if it makes you happy... I'll do it.”

 

Ardyn gently grabs his chin between his fingers, impressed by the determination in Prompto's eyes. He's so proud of him, and so glad that his boy will take part in his plan for revenge, to claim the throne that belonged to him. He keeps looking at him with a fond smile on his face.

 

“You will make such a beautiful queen.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, hope you guys liked it.  
> Next chapter, we'll be back to Noctis!  
> Don't forget to leave me a comment, I appreciate feedback <3


	5. Chapter 5

Noctis wakes up with a dry throat, drenched in sweat. He takes a deep breath and wipes his forehead with his arm, trying to moisten his lips with his tongue. Gods, it feels like he's in a furnace. A nice one that is. He turns to look at the blonde who is also starting to slowly wake up, watches as Prompto rubs his eyes and yawns. When they finally face each other, he gently grabs at the slender fingers and jumps.

 

"Prompto, you're fucking hot."

 

The blonde grins, visibly amused, and takes the time to stretch lazily, aware of the prince's eyes on his still naked body. Noctis only remarks just now that he has a few, light freckles on his bottom, and he thinks it's the cutest thing.

 

"Well, thank you for the compliment ! You're kinda hot too."

 

Noctis wants to laugh but is too serious about how high the temperature of his friend is, maybe he's sick. He sits on the matress and crosses his arms.

 

"I'm not talking about that kind of hot. I mean... Yeah, you're hot in the sexy way. But like, litterally, you're too hot. Are you okay ?"

 

Prompto's smile gets wide as he sits in front of the prince and kisses him gently before standing up and grabbing his clothes. Eyebrows furrowed when he sees his reflection in a small mirror on the wall, probably because his hair is a crazy, adorable mess.

 

"Don't worry, it's always been like this since I was a kid. I guess I was meant to be hot, hm ?"

 

He says while brushing his hair and struggling to style it the way he likes it. Noctis feels relieved and puts his clothes back on too before checking the time on his phone, he's already late for breakfast. He takes a quick shower to wash away the sweat then asks Prompto if he wants to join and the blonde nods with a smile before they leave together.

On their way to the haven where Gladio and Ignis are supposed to stay, they encounter daemons, weak ones, hopefully. He'd rather be safe until they got to the two others, but Noctis decides it's a good opportunity to show off his fighting skills. When he thinks he's done with all of the beasts, he turns to him with a smile on his face that fades as soon as he sees a gun pointed at him. Freezing, he looks at the blonde a few meters away from him with big eyes, dumbfounded and unable to hide his surprise. He could take him down, but...

 

"Prompto, what are you-"

 

Everything happens so fast it takes a few seconds for the raven to understand what just happened. He hears the fire of the shot but doesn't feel anything. He doesn't understand, did he miss him ? He palpates his own torso and arms, searching for injuries, blood, but finds nothing. The prince looks up again to see Prompto walking slowly to him, his gun down, smiling. He then turns behind him to find the dead corpse of a beast, blood flowing out of its head in great quantity before it turns into dust and disappears. He falls on his knees and takes a deep breath. A hand ruffles his hair and he can hear the other boy's laugh.

"What were you thinking seriously ?"

 

Noctis stands up, looking at the gun and then at Prompto.

 

"Fuck, I thought you were about to... You did it on purpose to scare me didn't you ?"

"Hey, I saved you !"

 

Prompto pouts and crosses his arms, the gun disappears magically - _litterally_ \- from his hand, turning into a sparkling red dust, and the blonde is obviously not bothered by this. This is definitely not normal. The only ones able to do this, to use magic, are supposed to be the ones from the Lucis Caelum line, him and his father. Ignis and Gladio make the same use of their weapons as Prompto because Noctis somehow allows his two friends to summon them through him, but he never did this for the blonde, obviously. And his magic leaves a trail of blue, unlike the one Prompto just used. The raven finds himself staring at the now empty hand.

 

"Yeah, well I would've dodge it."

"No, because you were too busy trying to impress me and being proud of yourself. That was freaking amazing by the way."

 

Noctis opens his mouth to retort something, but he's right. He really wanted to impress him. He sighs and keeps walking to the haven, Prompto after him and a warm hand interlace their fingers together. He feels more relaxed, but still has to ask what's in his mind.

 

"How did you do that ?"

"Well, I've been practicing since I was 14, it's easy for me."

"Come on Prompto. I mean how did you make it appear and then disappear like this ?"

 

They can see Ignis and Gladio a bit further, and the blonde's hand leaves his. He watches as he walks past him, whispering that he may tell him one day. Noctis doesn't move for a moment, staring at Prompto's back while he's greeting the two other men with wild gestures. He's quick to join them after that. Ignis is pouring some coffee in a mug he just gave to Prompto who's asking what they're having for breakfast.

 

"We ate first since you took your sweet time to come here but there are still scrambled eggs, sausages and some rice left."

"Huh... Don't you have something like... Fruits ? Or veggies maybe ?"

 

Gladio's crazy laugh makes everyone jump, while Ignis's unamused stare is more frightening. The man crosses his arms and sighs before staring at Noctis with a scowl.

 

"Very funny. Noct', did you tell him to ask for that ?"

"Hey ! I didn't !"

 

Ignis's focus is back on the blonde while Noctis serves himself some food in a plate with a grumpy face. Damn, he's not _that_ bratty.

 

"His Highness doesn't eat vegetables and is picky when it comes to fruits. Therefore we do not have many of these, but I may have some apples left if you want."

 

Gladio comes closer to them. Noctis can't help but think how he makes Prompto look like a dwarf next to him, his arms are at least three times bigger than the youngest's.

 

"Ignis's scrambled eggs are really good, you should try it."

Prompto lifts his head to give a sheepish smile to the much taller man, looking a bit bothered. Standing on one foot, then the other, and playing nervously with fingers as he worries his lips.

"Yeah, I have no doubts about it but I don't really... eat that kind of things." He sees Ignis's offended look and continues, "Ah I mean, I'd love to give a try to your cooking ! But I just don't eat meat or... Only for really big occasions. But rice will do !"

 

Noctis stops breathing, and Ignis's light laugh is covered by the roar-like one of Gladio while the man is laughing his ass off, going back to his seat with a cup of warm coffee while wiping a tear in the corner of his eye. Prompto looks too frightened to do or say anything, lost.

 

"I see... Well tonight will be vegetables then, I really wanted to try a new vegetarian curry recipe I've come up with a few days ago."

 

The blonde seems satisfied with the answer and sits next to the prince, drinking half his cup of coffee before he notices something is wrong with the other. Noctis crosses his arms, looking more than pissed off. Of course, Prompto was way too perfect for him. And Noctis is never that lucky. The fantasy he indulged himself in the night before falling asleep, thinking he'd love to marry him instead of Lunafreya, is a little less appealing right now. But he wants to think positively. At least he can give his vegetables to someone behind Ignis's back.

 

"I'll give him my veggies and next time he'll leave his meat to me then."

"What next time ?"

 

The three others say simultaneously. The prince tries not to shrink in his chair and just crosses his legs, he hopes he looks confident.

 

"I want Prompto to stay with us. He'll be considered as my guard until we arrive to Altissia."

 

No one talks for a few minutes, Noctis feels cold sweat dripping down his back and swallows once before Ignis finally replies.

 

"And what does Prompto think about it ? Did you even ask him ?"

"No, I'm the prince, obviously I am the one who decides."

 

Both Ignis and Gladio scoff but say nothing. Noctis clenches his teeth and waits for a reply from the boy, giving him a half-impatient half-worried look. Prompto doesn't look any better, probably surprised, but he just smiles and nods.

 

"I'd be honoured to be part of the trip. I really wanted to travel, I guess it's a perfect opportunity for me !... If it's okay with you guys ?"

 

Even if they didn't, they wouldn't have a choice. Noctis may sound like a brat, but he's right when he says he's the one who decides. The only one who can contradict him being his father, the king. They have a long conversation together and learn more about the new member of the group. Ignis and Gladio questionning him like he's in an interview, and Prompto's confidence is back in no time.

That's how they discover that Prompto never knew his parents and was raised in a small orphanage in Insomnia. He's been working multiple jobs since he was fifteen years old, saving money to be able to travel one day and finally was able to do it a few days ago. He just met Ardyn in Galdin Quay three days before and befriended him. Noctis feels better to know the boy has nothing to do with him. The eccentric man was just... Weird.

 

Around noon, they head back to the quay to ask about the boats and are told the empire is blocking all of them to get to Altissia unless they have a special authorization. Noctis knows he should be angry or at least frustrated, but he just feels incredibly glad and tries to hide it. This means it will take more time for them to go to Altissia, him to get married and Prompto to leave. He still puts on a grumpy face but really, he just wants to spend his entire day kissing his blonde lover and more.

 

They order some fish at the restaurant and eat while discussing, the blonde is contented with some yellow radish, saying he's not hungry. Prompto easily has Gladio in his pocket when he tells the man he actually really wanted to experience camping and can't wait to try it. And Ignis seems glad to find someone who likes to eat more healthy and who can cook a little. Noctis is happy and proud at the same time, until now, Prompto has been impeccable. Although he's still curious about his red magic, but doesn't mention it. The group agrees to stay one more day to think about another way.

 

 

The next morning, Noctis wakes up to find a very anxious Prompto sitting at the end of the bed in the hotel room they indulged themselves in, waiting for him to wake-up. He can see Ignis on the balcony giving a call to someone, looking furious while Gladio is trying to calm him down. The raven turns to his younger friend and asks what's going on. Prompto opens his mouth to talk but Ignis barges in and doesn't give him the time to.

 

"Noctis, Insomnia has fallen."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it guys, although I feel this chapter was a bit boring to write. I just can't wait to get to serious business, I have so many ideas but I just don't want to rush it!  
> As always, please tell me what you think about it <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mention it before because it seemed obvious but I just wanted to give you guys a SPOILER ALERT from now on.  
> This fanfic is based on the game so I will often write about things that actually happen in the game.  
> Thank you for reading <3

So many things happened in just a few days, too many for just one man to handle. Noctis is constantly exhausted, sad, and his attitude toward the others always disrespectful. He just can't be nice or even try, and the current situation is getting on everyone's nerves. Insomnia was attacked by the empire, they'd rush there because Noctis had to make sure this was real, and because he had to save his father, but they were too late. They'd find themselves facing the capital where all of them were born devoured by a fire spreading to every building.

  
His father was dead, gone. The news had told that Lunafreya was killed too, until Noctis got a call from Cor to tell him she was doing okay and was safe, for now. Everything had gotten even worse when he thought it couldn't. He'd comfort himself thinking that, at least now, he doesn't have to marry Luna anymore, but at what cost ? He is still a slave to his country. He has to avenge his father for what was done. But before that, he must retrieve the ring of Lucii that disappeared and the crystal, stolen by the empire. Without it, he'll never be able to save Insomnia.

 

Whenever he can, he just sleeps and tries to forget about his situation, the strong headaches and strange visions he experiences since they've arrived in the city of Lestallum to meet with Gladio's little sister not helping. And that's exactly what he is trying to do when the door of one of the bedrooms they are ranting in a hotel opens on his blonde lover. Noctis keeps his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. Prompto sits next to him, hand reaching to his face, warm fingers caressing his cheek before he decides to lie next to him and kisses the tip of his nose, then gently bites at it until the raven starts groaning.

"I knew you weren't sleeping."

Noctis gives up and opens his eyes, he knows he won't leave until he got what wants. Still, he needs to ask a question. "Prom', why are you still here ?"

Prompto chuckles and slips a leg between his thighs. "I was wondering if you'd ask. I told you I'd stay until we get to Altissia. I was thinking I should leave after your wedding."

"Well, it's not happening so..."

The blonde shushes him with a light kiss. Noctis should feel like the happiest man in the world having his crush's lips on his, but instead, a wave of distress and sadness overwhelms him. Tears rush to his eyes and he burries his face in Prompto's chest. "I can't do this Prom... It's too much, I can't."

Prompto hugs him in a tight embrace, hand slowly caressing his back under his shirt and the raven relaxes a little, tears still flowing down, wetting the other's shirt. He feels safe in the warm embrace, breathing in his boyfriend's sweet scent. The blonde boy whispers reassuring words to him, pecking kisses on his skin as well until Noctis feels better and slowly lifts his head, eyes red and puffy. Prompto smiles at him and stands up, holding his hand. "You need to change your mind, and I know where we should go, just the two of us. No shield to blame your lack of motivation and no advisor to scold you, okay ?"

 

Noctis agrees with him, getting some fresh air will do him good and he definitely needs to think about something else. He won't get better just by sleeping his stress away. He takes a quick shower and they both get clean clothes before going out. It's already late, and they have to be as discrete as possible when they walk through the corridors, praying to the gods that their two friends won't hear their footsteps. He really doesn't need Ignis on his back tonight.  
Once they're outside, Prompto takes his hand and they both walk to the market to grab some spicy food he really wanted to try. They both struggle to pronounce the name of the dish, the woman cooking them laughs lightly and gives them a bigger portion of the soft rice cakes drowning in a big bowl filled with sweet chili sauce. If Prompto is enthusiastic and eats with a lot of appetite, Noctis' mouth is on fire after the first bite. He chews his food as fast as he can in front of an amused blonde, his face as red as the sweet chili sauce. Prompto orders two strong beers and smiles at him. "I heard it's the drink to get with."

When they're finished with the food and the drinks, they go for a walk before they stop in a small street, facing a small door with neon lights and people queueing to get inside. Noctis gives a curious look to his boyfriend when he gets in line as well and raises an eyebrow. "Are we really doing this ?"

Prompto nods before turning to him with a crooked smile, entwining their fingers together as he gets closer. Noctis can feel his hot breath against his lips. "Things aren't going to get better, you know. We should enjoy life while we can. And I'm sure you've never been in that kind of place, will be a first for the both of us."

He's got a point, Noctis was never allowed to go to clubs with his friends or even someone's party. As the prince of Lucis, he had to keep a perfect image and be a rolemodel to everyone. But now he's a king, and things are indeed not getting any better before a while, so he might as well enjoy his last days of peace with the boy he's fallen for. People don't seem to even recognize him, making things easier.

 

They get inside after a good thirthy minutes of waiting, Prompto pays for their entry and as soon as they're inside, the raven's senses are all assaulted by the atmosphere inside the club. The loud music in his ears, the heat, the smell of cigarette's smoke, the colored lights piercing through the darkness. He never lets go of Prompto's hand as he guides them to the bar and orders ten shots of tequila and ten of vodka. When he hands one to him, the raven doesn't want to think and just swallows it, as well as the next four before Prompto has to slow him down. "We have the entire night before us, you know ?" And Noctis thinks he couldn't get any sexier but he is, right now, not drunk yet but close to, smiling at him, his beautiful face lightened with different colors depending on the lights, standing up to get closer to him, moving his body sensually against his.

They both end up on the dance floor with dozens of people around them, his hands resting on Prompto's hips under his shirt. The smaller man has his arms around his neck, his face close to his and Noctis is drowning in his lust-filled gaze. They kiss for what seems to be an eternity and he'd do anything to stop time. He pushes Prompto until they're back at the bar and they finish their strong drinks before he starts making out with him, but the blonde – _unlike him_ – is still able to think almost clearly and stops him when Noctis' hands slid inside his pants to grab his ass. Telling him between two sloppy kisses they can't do this kind of things in front of everyone. Noctis grins and pulls him into a dark corner where the lights don't reach. He doens't bother to make sure no one's watching when his hand is back in the blonde's pants to massage his cock and Prompto does the same as they moan against each other's mouth.

 

They're back to their room three hours later, Prompto's arm around Noctis' shoulders as they try to keep balance and be as quiet as possible. Prompto is the first to get inside and prepares a warm bath with more bubble bath than needed while the raven makes sure to lock the door before taking off his clothes. He grimaces when he smells them, a scent of alcohol, smoke and sweat. He just leaves them on the floor before joining the beautiful blonde who's already immersed in hot water, except for his head, and sits behind him. Prompto fits between the raven's spread legs, his back against his torso and Noctis hugs him. Kissing behind his right ear before whispering. "When I've reclaimed my throne, I want you to marry me."

Prompto giggles, playing with the great amount of foam around them. "You drank too much."

Noctis sighs and forces the blonde to look at him, he tries to be as serious as possible and gathers all his strength and focus so he doesn't sound too drunk. "I'm serious, I've been thinking about it since I first saw you. I... Only want you. I only have you."

The other man is silent for a moment, just staring at him in disbelief before he smiles and leans in for a demanding kiss. They stay together in the warm water, Noctis is starting to drift off when he hears his boyfriend replying after a while. "I guess I'll be a queen then..."  
His heart is beating so fast the raven suddenly feels dizzy. They're quick to wash each other's hair before rinsing, drying themselves and going to bed. Noctis falls deep asleep as soon as his head touches the pillow.

 

They join with the two others just in time to have breakfast, trying their best to hide their painful hangover. Ignis just slips them two pills with a glass of water and they take the medicine without a word. Noctis is thankful for his two guards to keep quiet about their little escapade. He doesn't mention the promise he made to Prompto though, he doesn't talk about the conversation they had but hopes he remembers. Iris, Gladio's sister, joins a little while after with ebony coffee and croissants for all of them. They discuss together about the location for another royal arm. A strong earthquake shakes the whole city while they're talking and Noctis' headache gets worst.

 

...

 

The group comes back at night from a hidden dungeon behind a waterfall Talcott, the hotel manager's grandson, talked to them about. Noctis and the three others have found a royal weapon from one of his ancestor. He's still suffering from headaches and strange vision of the disc of Cauthess. Ignis concludes that they should got there. At the same time, they hear about Titan, the archaean, who has awoken at the Disc of Cauthess. They discuss near the regalia on a plan to get through the imperial troups blocking the road to go there when a familiar voice comes to their ears and Prompto gasps when he turns.

  
"I can get you there."

Noctis closes his eyes, biting his tongue when he recognizes the owner of the voice.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here for you guys !  
> Comments are appreciated <3

"Fuck, I really missed you."

Prompto watches as Ardyn smiles at his words and puts a large hand on his thigh. A warm feeling makes its way in his tummy and the blonde caresses the offered fingers while looking out the window of the car he knows so well. Thankful for the slightly tinted glass so no one can see them. Noctis had been so unhappy to see the man again and Prompto had to struggle the urge to jump into Ardyn's arms, pretending to be surprised to see him. They are, after all, supposed to be two strangers who met only a few days ago in Galdin Quay.

They didn't really have a choice, if they really wanted to get to the Disc of Cauthess, Ardyn being the only one to offer them a way, and the raven finally accepted, though he was obviously pissed to depend on _that guy_. Ardyn had asked if one of them wanted to get in his car, and they'd all agree to let Prompto -the only one who wasn't creeped out by the man- keep an eye on him, who acted like he didn't care but was screaming inside.  He'd miss him a lot and was so happy he would get to spend some time with him, even if it was just talking.

 

"Is everything going well ?" Ardyn asks, squeezing his thigh gently, knowing that he's losing the blonde in some deep reflection.

 

Prompto straightens a little and nods. "Yeah, everything's perfect. He..." He's silent for a moment, feeling his face growing hot, "He asked me to marry him after he reclaimed the throne."

 

Ardyn's grip tightens on his leg, fingers digging in his dark grey jeans. He snorts as he looks at the side mirror to see the regalia behind them, Noctis is the one driving and it looks like the raven is really not enjoying his ride. "This poor child... I won't even need to kill him with my own hands after you broke his heart."

 

Prompto doesn't say anything, it's not like he wanted to do this at first. He's just helping the man he loves. But the more he spends time with Noctis, the more he realizes that the raven doesn't deserve what's going to get him. He's a victim just like Ardyn. He wishes he could talk to the chancelor about it, but knows it would be pointless. The man has been dreaming of this revenge for two thousand years, he can't be reluctant, he can't change his mind, he can't disappoint him. And it's not like he can do anything, or change the fate that is awaiting them.

 

Ardyn parks his car after one hour of driving in front of a small shop in the middle of nowhere. Prompto gets off the car and stretches with a moan when Noctis and the two others join them, looking irritated. They ask why he stopped here and the maroon haired man simply replies that he's not driving in the middle of the night and they should get some rest before heading to the Disc of Cauthess. The blonde indirectly supports him with a yawn and Noctis just shrugs. They all know he'll never say no to a good night of sleep. The group rents a caravan and decides to have some diner all together. The whole time, Ardyn purposely stays close to Prompto, even has the nerves to grab his chin between his fingers to observe him in details, complimenting the king's tastes in men, and the blonde is thankful all of them except for the chancelor take his flustered behavior for embarassment. He tries to avoid Ignis and Gladio's eyes. He and Noctis didn't really try to hide their relationship, but it's still something they didn't talk about yet. Noctis is tensed, sitting in front him, his closed hand around his cup of coffee like he's about to crush it. Gladio doesn't look better, ready to jump on the man if their king orders him to. When the tension is too much, Ignis finally breaks it and saves them from a possible fight, saying it's very late and they'll be too exhausted tomorrow if they don't get some sleep.

 

They get into the caravan after Ardyn told them he'll be staying in a haven nearby, Prompto knows he doesn't have to be worried about him, he's the one that daemons fear. He's their predator, if not their master. He follows Noctis in the small room for two, Ignis and Gladio already in theirs. The bed is tiny but they still manage to fit together, the raven spooning him from behind, holding him tight. Prompto sighs and closes his eyes, surprising himself when he thinks it'd feel a thousand times better if he was sandwiched between the young king and the chancelor. He jumps when he hears the brunette's voice behind him, thinking he was already asleep.

 

"I hope he'll crash his fucking car once we're at the Disc."

 

Prompto's entire body stiffens and he clenches his teeth. "Huh ?"

 

Noctis sighs and hugs him closer to his body. "I just hate this guy. There's something wrong about him, I'd rather know him dead."

 

Prompto's heart drops to his stomach and he stands up, leaving the warmth of his body. Noctis sits up on the bed, asking him what's going on. The blonde turns to look at him, anger burning in his eyes and he has to think about his choice of words. "How can you say that kind of things ? It's... I didn't think you were like that." He turns his back to him, grabbing the door handle and stops before adding, "I'll see you tomorrow. I need some time alone." And he completely ignores when Noctis calls for him.

 

 

Ten minutes later, he's looking for the haven Ardyn talked about. He knows it's supposed to be close to the river but can't see it anywhere. He summoned his gun, aware of some daemons around him but they didn't notice him yet. Prompto keeps an eye on each of them and regrets that he didn't buy a map for himself. He's still furious about what Noctis said before, you don't wish for someone else's death, especially when you don't even know them. Though he'd probably try to kill Ardyn if he knew everything about him. A lot of people would try to.

 

He hears a strange noise on his left and tightens the grip on his weapon before coming closer to check, hoping that it could be Ardyn. He stops breathing when a metallic sound makes its way to his ears from the ground, right under his feet. An enormous hand appears from there and he backs up as fast as he can, tripping on a rock and he falls a few meters away from the iron giant slowly turning to him. The blonde aims at the head and shoots, but the daemon doesn't seem bothered by the insignificant bullet. Instead, it raises a sword that's at least two times bigger than Prompto, smashing its weapon on the floor and the boy dodges by throwing himself on the right. He stands up and starts running. He can't kill a daemon all by himself, not this one at least. If he's fast, he can easily outrun the heavy creature, and that's what he intends to do when he realizes he can't run anymore and something is pulling him back to the beast. Prompto turns to see a deep blue light emanating from its free hand and swears, how can these things do that kind of stuff ? He tries to escape but eventually ends up too close and gets caught. Fingers crushing him and he can't breath. He struggles to escape, to survive. And he thinks he's going to die of a lack of oxygen, or probably crushed in the giant hand. He went too far for his group to hear him even if he screams -and he can't with his ribcage being crushed and his lungs are on fire- and Ardyn is not here. Prompto wants to close his eyes when a shadow followed by a red strike hits the daemon so hard with the sound of metals clashing it stumbles and falls on the floor, freeing the boy from its grip. The sword that was just used is dematerialized in the shadow's hand and it catches the blonde before he falls flat on the ground, takes his weapon to shoot a deadly blow in the giant's chest. When the monster's corpse is gone, his savior lets the gun disappear in red sparkles before taking Prompto in his arms in a bride style and he gives the man a light kiss on his forehead. Ambers staring at him.

 

"What is a beauty like you doing alone in such a dangerous place ?"

 

Prompto is just gaping at him for a moment, impressed by his performance. He never saw him fight before and didn't expect him to be _that good_ and _that powerful_ in combat. He smiles, feeling better and he caresses his cheek. "I was looking for my prince charming."

 

Ardyn scoffs and walks them to the haven where a tent smaller than the one Noctis' group has is planted, a few daemons coming closer when they spot them but backing up as soon as they see the chancelor, or more like _feel_ him. And Prompto does too. There's something about his aura that is different from usual, it's  _threatening_. But he's not worried, he knows Ardyn won't do anything bad to him. He helps him to get into the tent and Prompto smiles. "I'm fine, don't worry. And before you ask, I got mad at him and told him I'd spend the night out."

 

The other man lies next to him after taking off his cloak and shirt and Prompto finally gets to snuggle against him, taking in his scent as he gets rid of a layer of clothes too and ends up with only his underwears left. The weather is humid and slightly cold tonight, so they cover themselves with the wide cloak. Prompto only falls asleep after he made sure he kissed all the exposed skin of the man.

 

He wakes up early the next morning hoping they'll get to spend at least an hour together but Ardyn is already gone. Prompto sighs and gets dressed before going back to the caravan where he sees the chancelor and Noctis' advisor having coffee together. Ignis reading a magazine while Ardyn is simply contemplating the sunrise. When he sits next to the bespectacled man, Ignis looks at the boy. "Where have you been ?"

 

Prompto just shrugs and pours himself fresh coffee in a mug. "Outside. Noctis was... Whatever. Couldn't sleep."

 

The advisor doesn't ask for more and Prompto feels thankful for this. Ardyn sips his own warm drink but doesn't make any comment, watching the blonde who is now stretching, knowing too well how bruised the boy's entire body is after last night's encounter with a daemon. Nothing a potion won't heal. Prompto knows he could've healed him, but the chancelor told him many times he can't just rely on this and they both know Ardyn's neither willing nor ready to heal anyone anymore. He can't blame him. He knows.

He takes the time to finish his first cup of coffee before he goes back to the caravan and gets inside the room he was supposed to share with the king. He takes off his shoes and lies next to Noctis, hugging him from behind and kissing his neck. A sigh of pleasure escapes the other's lips and Prompto smiles, his hand sliding under the black shirt he's wearing. They stay silent for a few minutes and the blonde is first to talk. "I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't get mad like that."He can't see his face, but he knows Noctis is smiling. The raven takes his hand in his and kisses each of his fingers slowly, pausing with his lips still on the soft skin. "I'm sorry too. If I want to be a good king I can't say that kind of stuff." Prompto nods in agreement and rolls over the raven, earning a light chuckle, to face him and their lips meet, royal tongue making its way inside the blonde's mouth and he moans against his.

They come out of the caravan twenty minutes later. A wide, satisfied smile illuminating Noctis' face and he grabs the cup he's given by Ignis to drink his coffee in one go, then slams it on the plastic table. "Okay, we're going. Titan's waiting." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I believe some things about Ardyn may be obscure/vague for the ones who didn't play the game/never read about his story and I just want to say it's intentional ! Everything will be clear later in the story.  
> Again, thank you for reading guys <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm after rewriting this chapter twice I'm still not 100% satisfied with it but I'm too tired to try and write it again.  
> And yes there will be a major plot twist muuch later.  
> Tell me guys what you think about it and thank you for reading !

Everything had gone well until now. Ardyn took them to the Disc of Cauthess and opened the way for them, the empire's forces not blinking an eye when he asked them to let the the four men pass and only justified himself saying he had friends in the empire before leaving. It was fishy, but Noctis and the others didn't have time for his bullshit anymore and he just kept driving until the path was too narrow and they decided to park the car and keep walking to reach Titan.

 

And now Noctis feels like he just went down right into hell.

 

He doesn't know why Titan started attacking them, targetting Noctis at first. Slamming his free hand on the ground where they were standing. They could dodge the enormous punch by outrunning it because thankfully, this astral was extremely slow. The raven doesn't know what to do. Ignis thinks he is testing the new king's strength and will to serve the six, he tells him when he helps Noctis standing up after a bad hit, giving him an elixir and they both now they only have a few potions left after this one. The only thing the four of them can do is to wait and survive until they find a way to stop Titan, or until he gets tired.

Things get worst when they also run out of potions and imperials soldier appear out of nowhere, all of them are exhausted. He can't run anymore, his legs barely carrying him from one point to another and he can't warp for what seems to be an eternity because he drained all his magic trying to find a weakness in the astral. He hears Gladio screaming the gunner's name and turns his head to see the blonde spread on the ground. Prompto is so exhausted and hurt he can't find the strength to stand up. He wants them to help him, Ignis or Gladio. But his shield is too busy fighting against a bunch of MTs coming too close and Ignis covering Noctis. They don't have anything left to heal him, give him a good shot of energy that would get him back on his feet.

 

His heart skips a beat and he stops breathing when a trendemous scream coming from Titan startles them all as the astral suddenly glares at the blonde lying on the floor, using his last remaining strength to crawl closer to him and Ignis. This time, Titan isn't targetting Noctis when he rises his closed fist, but the gunner. His eyes widen and Noctis warps on the giant fist to damage it as much as he can, trying to break it to pieces before it crushes Prompto. “IGNIS ! DO SOMETHING !” He screams his lungs out but the advisor doesn't have time to close the distance between him and the blonde man. Titan crushes the floor and everything under it. Noctis becomes hysterical and keeps hitting him again and again, switching weapons to make more damages, Gladio and Ignis doing the same until the astral growls and rises his hand again. His knees hurt when he falls on the floor but he doesn't care and keeps searching for Prompto's body. They can save him if they leave now, fuck the astrals.

But Prompto is nowhere to find. His stomach twists in pain and he wants to scream but something further catches his attention. He squints his eyes when he sees a tall figure dressed in red clothing holding someone in their arms and if he can't see the stranger's face, his heart starts beating faster when he sees blonde hair. He wants to run for him but Gladio jumps and slams him against the ground just on time to avoid getting shot in the head by an imperial soldier. The raven blinks a few times and frowns at the dozen of airships above them. What the fuck are they doing here ?

“Noctis, I have an idea to finish him but you have to focus !” Ignis yells and comes closer to him.

Noctis summons his armgear and attacks Titan again, his speed and strength increased by the powerful weapons surrounding him and he uses it to blow a powerful shot of ice magic at his opponent to stop him from moving and he can't believe it actually works when the astral literally freezes. The imperial soldiers stop fighting. He limps to the place where Prompto is now lying and alone, bloody and unconscious but at least he's breathing. Taking the boy in his arms, he raises an eyebrow when he sees a red ribbon tied to his neck but doesn't have time to think about it. He turns to look at one of the airships coming down and opening on Ardyn.

“Oh hell fucking no.”

His grip tightens on Prompto's body as the man starts talking. Introducing himself as Ardyn Izunia, the chancelor of Niflheim. His smile doesn't remain on his face though, when he sees the unconscious boy in Noctis' arms and his eyes turn a shade darker. “I think you should accept my invitation and come in.” He's right, they don't have a choice if they want to get out of the hell that is the disc of Cauthess and save Prompto.

 

As soon as the imperial airship closes its door behind them, the chancelor comes dangerously closer to Noctis who backs up and finds himself trapped by a metallic wall. Ignis is on his knees and Gladio half unconscious, a mess of sweat and blood like the four of them. Ardyn extends his arms, threatening amber eyes on the raven. “We have a compartment where I can take care of him.”

The raven shakes his head, hugging Prompto closer to him, and that's when it hits him, how hot the boy is right now. Much more than usual. The chancelor sighs and makes another step closer before taking the gunner in his arms. He turns his back to Noctis and starts walking to another room and the raven groans when he hears the sound of a door being locked. He lets himself fall on the floor and closes his eyes. “Fuck...”

 

….

 

Ardyn's heart is beating furiously in his chest when he finally gets to hold Prompto in his arms and it takes a lot of efforts for him to keep a straight face and to not tear this miserable excuse of a king to shreds. So useless he can't even protect the boy he's in love with. The chancelor walks into a small compartment used as an infirmary for wounded non-MT soldiers and puts the unconscious boy on a bed before locking the door. He sits next to him, puts a hand on his forehead and jerks at the heat. He's burning. And there's something else, he frowns at the ribbon tied around his neck, he didn't have this a few hours ago when he left them. Reaching to take it off, he grimaces when his fingers feel like burning everytime he touches it and he sighs.

He watches the blonde, sweat dripping from his face because of his high fever and the chancelor leans in until their foreheads and noses touch. Eyes closed, he takes Prompto's hands in his and focuses to absorb the pain off his body. He hasn't done it for two thousand years now. He didn't consider anyone worth the effort and saving the others was the reason why he ended up as the accursed. But this boy, Prompto, deserves the world. And he will give it to him.

 

His hands start glowing red as he lets his magic healing his lover's body and Ardyn's eyes flash open when he _feels_ more than see something that should definitely not be there. “There's no illness or injury” he thinks when he sees the blinding light trapped inside Prompto's heart and he's suddenly overwhelmed by a feeling of warmth and peace. The same light traveling in Prompto's entire body through his blood, purifying everything like a divine fire and the accursed feels it. He can't think further about it when he feels something inside him burning and _hell_ it feels like he's rotting from the inside. His eyes fall on Prompto's hands and he backs away, falling on the floor and he groans when he feels the darkness trapped inside him howling in pain. He sits back next to the blonde who's slowly waking up and keeps staring at him. He made a mistake thinking this little boy he met fourteen years ago was normal. But he doesn't understand exactly what this is about. He's not a daemon that's for sure. But then, where is this light inside him coming from ? He thinks about his file, he could never know whose seed was used to make him and now he's curious.

 

The chancelor smiles when blue eyes open to stare at him and Prompto grabs his cloak to pull him closer. Ardyn embraces him and showers his face and neck with kisses, his lips resting against the red ribbon no longer hurting him now that he doesn't want to take it off. He snorts and holds Prompto tighter in his arms when the blonde asks him what happens. “I believe Titan tried to get rid of a potential danger but failed.”

“Why would he try to kill Noctis ?” Prompto slightly pulls back to look at him and Ardyn caresses his cheek with his thumb.

“Oh love... The only one he wanted to kill was you.” the blonde seems surprised, a normal reaction after all. “You will have to beware everytime you get too close from an astral from now on.”

Prompto worries his bottom lip, confused, and Ardyn stops him with a kiss, his hand travelling under the blonde's shirt who moans against his lips. Oh how he missed him. His small frame resting against his chest, freckled hands hungrily working his pants off and his lustful gaze. A sigh escapes his lips and the chancelor gives in. It is too noisy inside the airship for the little king to hear them and the idea of fucking the man he loves a few meters away from him is arousing. He nibbles Prompto's ear and whispers with a husky voice. “You'll have to keep quiet, love.”

 

…

 

“Do you know what happened exactly ?” Ignis asks him while handing him a cup noodle, still too tired to do any cooking. Noctis sits straight on his plastic chair. It may be uncomfortable, it's a thousand times better than sitting on the metallic floor of the imperial airship. He takes the food given to him and breathes in. Enjoying the smell of the chocobos from Wiz' farm. When Ardyn was done healing Prompto, he'd give them the blonde back who was deep asleep and dropped them off at the chocobo farm. They'd rent a caravan and put Prompto in a bed before going back to get some food.

“Titan is a douchebag, that's what happened.”

Ignis snorts and Gladio silently nods, chewing on his noodles. “That's not what I was talking about. At least now we have him by our side, I guess... I'm talking about what happened to Prompto. You know he should've died back there.”

Noctis takes the time to swallow his bite and sighs. “I don't know. I saw a man holding him, but then he was gone and...”

“A man ?”

“Yeah. I couldn't see his face. He was dressed in a weird red clothing. You didn't see him ?”

Gladio drinks some of his beer and shakes his head. “What I don't get is why he'd save him. I mean who's that guy ? Prom said he was an orphan and he was travelling alone.”

“I don't think our blonde friend knows who was his savior either.”

Noctis' gaze keeps moving from his shield to his advisor, listening to them. He doesn't understand what happened and it's really frustrating, but he's too tired to think about it and just wants to sleep. He's thankful his boyfriend is safe and now he's craving to hug him. The raven finishes his food and goes inside the caravan. Closing the door of his shared room with the gunner man, he takes off his clothes and curls against the warm boy who's still sound asleep, putting his arm against his waist and he lets himself drift off.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: semi-public sex / smut / slight possessive behavior  
> This chapter was supposed to be longer but I guess you guys will have to do with fluff and smut only this time.  
> I would also like to make things clear since someone complained in a comment about some previous chapters.  
> I want to apologize for forgetting to add a child abuse warning on chapters 2 and 3 (Prompto's childhood). And I also would like to say that I NEVER intended to write ped*philia. Prompto and Ardyn's relationship when he is a child and until he reaches his 18th is made of pure affection and Ardyn never feels sexual attraction for Prompto as a child. I am deeply sorry if some of you guys may have misunderstood it and thought it could be as twisted as.. Ped*philia. I am trying my best to write Ardyn as someone who's not just pure darkness and still has some light inside him. I will NEVER write ped*philia, it' s a big no for me.  
> Anyway, I'll try to be more careful with the warnings from now on.

Noctis is confident when they finally arrive to Altissia. Cid managed to find a boat and took them to the other continent, everything has gone smoothly until now. Prompto was fully healed and was back on his feet the next day, they'd buy as many potions as they could to prepare for the next part of their journey (not before Prompto hugged each chocobo and took selcas with his favorite, one with feathers dyed pink).

 

As soon as they are in Altissia, the smell of different foods overwhelms them, as well as the beauty of the city. They have to stop in front of most of the small stands selling food for Ignis who wants to taste some of them. Prompto also takes their group to multiple touristic spots that he finds on the map they bought to take pictures together. They settle in a café that opened recently and order coffees. After they made sure nobody around was suspicious or could hear them, they finally start discussing about their meeting with Lunafreya a friend of Cid arranged for them. A man close to the first secretary of Accordo, Camelia, and Noctis feels relieved when his advisor tells them about a call he made to contact the woman. She confirmed their meeting together the next day in the morning to discuss about what they want to do with Lunafreya whom they're supposed to protect. The raven leans in his chair and smiles at Prompto when the blonde puts a hand on his thigh.

"The guide I bought was talking about a nice restaurant in another part of the city, how about you and I have dinner there ?"

Noctis feels his face heating up and clears his throat, turning to look at his two other friends. "Yeah, hm... Would love it." He doesn't know why he suddenly feels shy about this. Maybe because that's the first time Prompto asks him on something that looks like a real date, in front of Ignis and Gladio. "And you two have free time for the rest of the night I guess."

Gladio smiles and sips his coffee, eyeing the two boys but mostly the raven. "Yeah, the entire night huh... Well I'm sure Iggy and I will find a way to enjoy ourselves, right, Specs ?" The taller man turns to him and it's Ignis' time to be shy and just nods.

 

Prompto is satisfied with everyone's answer and takes Noctis' hand, pulling him off his chair to walk out of the café. They travel from one place to another in a gondola and the raven thinks his heart is going to explode when Prompto kisses him in the crook of his neck. They're sitting on a bench with the blonde lying on him, a hand under his shirt. Noctis' fingers gently grab blonde hair and they stay like this until they arrive near the restaurant. A fancy one, with food he has never heard about on the menu, shameful prices, expensive bottle of wines, but everything looks delicious and it's not like he doesn't have the money. Prompto orders the "lovers" menu with a bottle of wine before entwining his fingers with Noctis' who smiles.

"I heard there's masked ball tonight to celebrate Lunafreya. How about we go there ? I really want to dance and see you in a suit !"

Noctis refrains from grimacing at the tought of dancing. He thinks he's terrible at this, too clumsy and stiff no matter the hundreds of classes he took because his father wanted him to. He doesn't want to make a fool of himself, especially in front of the man he loves. But Prompto looks so excited and he wants to make good memories with him. So he just nods and hopes they won't be able to find good clothes or to get to the ball since they don't have invitations. They take their time to eat, flirting together shamelessly in front of other customers and he's surprised nobody recognized him yet but that's for the best. When Prompto's bare foot (when did he take off his shoe ?) finds its way to his crotch under the table and starts massaging it, he thinks he's going to lose it and almost chokes on his dessert. Willing to finish it as soon as possible before he stains his own pants.

 

When they're finished with their early dinner, Prompto wants to go shopping for their suits. Noctis would be happy to comply if he didn't have a raging boner. He just pouts and follows his boyfriend, trying to hide his obvious discomfort and he knows the blonde is ignoring it on purpose.

They walk inside a shop and Prompto picks four different type of clothings for himself while Noctis chooses a dark blue one and get inside a fitting room together. The raven tries his suit first and it fits perfectly. He puts his clothes back on and sits on a small chair to watch his lover who takes his time to try his first choice, a simple red suit apart from the fact that it's so tight on his ass. Noctis starts fantasizing about biting the beautiful cheeks too close to his face. "No." He says when the blonde turns to him and the gunner's smile falters. Noctis crosses his arms. "It's too simple for you, try something else." Prompto obliges and tries a navy blue outfit, the pants are tight on his legs and the sleeveless jacket is down to his knees. The raven clears his throat and nods, his pants feeling tighter. "That's... Perfect. You're perfect."

Prompto grins and comes closer. "You like it ? Good." He drops on his knees and spreads the raven's legs open. Noctis lets him unzip his pants and free his cock from the fabric of his underwear.

He closes his eyes and grabs blonde hair in his closed fist when his lover swallows his entire shaft slowly, pausing when his nose meets with dark pubic hair before pulling out, then back in. Noctis bites his lips and starts moving his hips after he made sure nobody could see them, his free hand on his mouth to muffle his moans. A seller stops in front of the curtain hiding them from everyone and he feels Prompto's teeth on his skin when the girl starts talking. "Sir, is everything okay for you ? Do you need any help ?" He watches pink lips sliding on his dick, Prompto's tongue teasing the tip everytime he pulls out, and tries to sound as normal as possible. "Y-eah. Yes. I don't need anything for now, thank y..you."

The lady leaves them alone after she told him to ask for her if he needs anything. Noctis sighs and starts fucking his boyfriend's throat, Prompto's muffled moans send vibrations through his cock and the raven comes in a strangled growl, releasing his seed in his mouth. The gunner straightens and grabs him by the collar to kiss him, Noctis getting a taste of himself when his tongue caresses the inside of his lover's mouth. He pulls away and gently bites the tip of Prompto's nose. "You're crazy..."

What would people say if they caught him, the future king (he just can't consider himself as the king before he sat on his throne) making out in public with someone else ? The blonde just smiles, changes his clothes and they leave the fitting room to buy their outfits. The seller proposes them different types of masks and they pick two of them before going to the hotel to get changed.

 

...

 

Noctis is feeling much better when they make it to the ballroom's entry. He should feel jealous when the only reason why they are let inside is because Prompto manages to seduce the man responsible for the check-list but he's just proud to be with the gorgeous boy. They already have their masks on and he's feeling somehow more comfortable. No one will recognize him and that's all he could ask for. They already know that Luna won't show up for her own safety, which is kinda sad since this ball is for her. Still, Noctis decides it's not a bad thing. He'll be able to enjoy tonight and focus on his lover only.

There are a lot of people and he has to hold Prompto's hand to avoid losing him in the crowd. Everyone is discussing, drinking and laughing. In the middle of the huge room, people are dancing and he knows that's where they heading. He stops walking and feels curious eyes on him. "How about we have a drink first ? I'm not... Too comfortable about my dancing skills."

Prompto smiles and they go get some _kir royal_ to drink together. Noctis is done with his second cup when a broad man walks to them and slaps him behind his back, causing the raven to choke on his drink. "Well if I expected to see your highness at the ball one day !" He recognizes Gladio's voice and wonders how he got there. Surely the advisor's good skills at talking, though he can't see him.

"What are you doing here ? Where's Ignis ?"

"Lost his track ten minutes ago, it's crowded with people here. Wasn't expecting to find you here though, guess it was blondie's idea ?"

"Yeah, you know I'm not a fan of that kind of things."

Gladio smiles and picks a glass of champagne before gesturing behind Noctis' back. "Talking about the wolf, look who's getting hit on already."

He turns to see what his shield is talking about and his entire body tenses when he sees a man talking with the blonde, clenching his teeth when he notices Prompto smiling to the stranger. Freckled cheeks turning pink when the other man's hand reaches to brush away a blond strand of hair behind his ear. Noctis gives his drink to his friend and walks closer to the two, grabbing Prompto's hand and it startles the young man. "Hey dude, I was talking with Cassius here, he's a traveler just like us !"

The raven glares at him for a while. "Oh yeah, talking. Saw that."

The other man, Cassius, puts a hand on the raven who shrugs it off. "Calm down, young man. You have no reason to-" Noctis pulls his boyfriend closer. "I don't care. Prom', you wanted to dance didn't you ?"

It's difficult to read Prompto's expression behind the mask covering the upper part of his face but he knows he's confused. He walks with him to the center of the room where people are dancing and almost slams the blonde's body against his, putting a firm hand on the small of his back to keep him close, his other hand reaching for one of Prompto's and holding it to shoulder height. The gunner man's left hand stay on his shoulder and Noctis grins. He's not the best dancer but he has enough practice of the waltz to not be ridiculous. He starts counting up to three for every step he takes to keep a good rythm, leading Prompto to follow him. He has to focus on how he moves his feet at first, but once he's used to the choreography again, he feels more confident and leans in to whisper in the other man's ear. "Don't be too close to other men. I don't share. Understood ?"

His voice is low, almost threatening, and he can feel Prompto's body reacting to it. "Noct', I didnt mean to-"

Noctis shakes his head and bites his ear. "I warned you, don't make me jealous."

 

He grins and pecks kisses on freckled cheeks before he makes him turn, catching the slender body between greedy fingers. They keep dancing until all the drinks they had hit them and he feels Prompto stumbling against him. They leave the ballroom after an hour and walk to their hotel. Locking the door behind him, he pushes the blonde on the bed and speaks with an overbearing voice. "Take off your clothes." Prompto obeys -except for his ribbon but Noctis doesn't mind- and the prince slowly gets rid of his own jacket, unzipping his pants while staring at him. When the frail blonde is naked, he throws a bottle of lube that was in the drawer and orders him to prepare himself _fast_. He makes himself comfortable on the bed and watches Prompto working himself open for him, his own arousal getting worst when the gunner man moans. Noctis lazily strokes himself and only stops when the blonde man adds a third finger inside his ass. The prince comes closer to kiss him and smiles. "On your hands and knees for me..."

Prompto moans against his mouth and does what he's told after taking his fingers off. Noctis stands on his knees, coating his cock with lube before spreading Prompto's cheeks with his thumbs. Slowly pushing in, the raven groans and stares at his own shaft sinking inside the beautiful blonde. Prompto feels so good, so warm around him. He leans in and nibble on his right ear before thrusting roughly, the blonde's loud mewls inviting him to slam deeper inside of him and it doesn't take long for the both of them to reach their limits, guttural noises and the sound of skin slapping against skin disturbing the silence of the room. Noctis' fingers dig in the skin of narrow hips when Prompto's walls clench around him and he lets himself fall on the gunner's body as a wave of pleasure strikes him. He closes his eyes and waits before pulling out, spooning the other man and kissing his neck. 

He thinks Prompto is already asleep when the boy whispers. "Noct, sleeping ?"

The raven squeezes the hand under his to let him now he doesn't. Silence. The blonde speaks again after a moment. "I love you, Noct."

A smile stretches his lips and he pulls Prompto closer. "Me too, Prom."

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to write this one because my ideas were mixed and I was afraid it would turn into a mess.  
> I hope it comes out okay and that you guys like it !  
> Next chapter will be the last and finally everything will be explained. 
> 
> TW : A bit of gore and minor character death.

Noctis hates to cry. For him, it just shows how weak he is at times when he shouldn't be. He always did his best to hide his pain or sadness when he was younger so no one would question him or be worried about him. But there is something really comforting about having his face burried against his lover's torso and letting his tears stain his shirt while a warm hand is gently stroking his back. Not that he feels much better, it's too soon for this. But it's better than crying alone.

 

"Shh... It's okay Noct. I'm here, I won't leave you." Prompto whispers, kissing the top of the raven's head still crying in his arms. The both of them are lying in a small bed left at their disposition in a small compartment in the middle area of the train. The prince has never felt so bad in his entire life. Everything is getting out of hand and the only thing he can do is to go on. But it's hard.

Luna is gone, killed by Ardyn while he was fighting against the Leviathan, this disgusting astral who never hid her hate toward humans. If it wasn't for her, Noctis knows he could've saved the Oracle.

But he couldn't. And now that the last oracle is dead, the nights are getting longer. The sun only shows for three or four hours before the darkness envelop the world. And if this wasn't enough, Ignis has lost his eyesight during a fight. His advisor has his left eye deeply scarred and the right was damaged too. He says he can perceives people's forms or shadows, but they all know it's not getting better. Prompto was hurt too. Leviathan attacked him as soon as she saw the blonde, screaming something that none of them could understand and tried to drown him . There was no way Noctis would lose him too and he managed to pierce one of her eyes with his sword, distracting the astral long enough for him to take Prompto far away and in a safer place. He knew the chancelor was still around and hoped the freak wouldn't dare to show himself.

 

They made it out of Altissia. The place almost entirely destroyed by Leviathan's wrath for nothing. Why would she ruin so many lifes and the beauty of the city when all they did was to ask for her help ? The worst thing is that she did end up granting her help to Noctis after he gave her a taste of how powerful he was. The raven feels even worst and angrier. All of this, for no reason. He clenches his fists around his lover's shirt, his entire body tensed. Prompto hugs him tightly and kisses his forehead. "Try to sleep Noct. I'm staying here with you."

Noctis sighs and closes his eyes, snuggling into their embrace. "Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Prompto chuckles and pulls a warm blanket on them, the weather is getting colder as they're getting closer to the desert before Niflheim. In this desert lies Shiva's dead body, killed by the empire years ago. Of course she isn't really dead, Astrals never die. They just become weaker and have to find another body, usually their divine messenger's. It is always freezing in this place and there are violent storms too. Hopefully they will pass through it easily and arrive in Niflheim to retrieve the crystal. He ignores what will happen once they find it, he hopes Ignis will think about something, find a solution like he always does. For now, he just wants to enjoy the warmth of Prompto's body and forget for a few hours.

 

...

 

Screams, people crying and rushing to the other end of the train are the reasons why they wake up, panicked. It is dark inside the train when Noctis opens the metallic door of their compartment but he doesn't miss the multiple pairs of red glowing eyes coming closer.

"Prom, daemons." He says as he tries to summon his sword but it won't appear in his hand. He swears under his breath and turns to the blonde man who can't summon his own weapon as well. They'll have to join with the two others without those. His phone starts buzzing and he takes the call, relieved to hear Ignis on the other side. "Noctis, get to the engine room as soon as possible. Now."

"We can't, we're surrounded by-"

"Noct !" Prompto shouts and shows an opening for the roof of the train. "If we go to the top, we can do it !"

Noctis nods and they make it outside before the daemons get to them, the gunner slamming shut the hatch after them and they head in the direction for the engine room. The raven is fast despite the cold freezing his limbs, worried about his two other friends, almost running. He hopes Ignis is okay and that Gladio was able to protect him without his sword. He stops when he notices Prompto isn't following and his eyes widen in horror when he sees the blonde is on his knees, shaking and whimpering. "Prom !" He shouts and wants to walk back to him but stops when he finds himself face to face with the Glacian who appears from nowhere.

Shiva is smiling at him, her light blue and white body flotting in the air, blocking Noctis's view to see if his lover is okay. "Prince Noctis," he hears echoing around him "Don't follow the devil who will bring loss and misery to your life."

"What are you talking about ?" Noctis screams at her. "Go away, I need to help Prompto ! You Astrals have been good for nothing until now !"

He can't summon his weapons, but he still tries to shove her off his path. Shiva gently grabs his wrists and squeezes them with an incredible strength and Noctis feels his limbs going numb. He panicks when he realizes his entire body is freezing and struggles to free himself, fighting against the cold paralyzing him until he can only move his head. Terror fills his heart when he loses his ability to breath and he tries to scream but even his mouth feels numb. His lungs are burning, begging for air. He stares at Shiva as she slowly turns to the blonde and walks closer to him before his brain shuts out.

 

...

 

He opens his eyes. He is still on the roof of the train and it didn't stop yet. It's awfully cold and there isn't a part of his body that doesn't hurt. Noctis takes an agonizingly long and painful time to stand up, turning to see if Prompto is still here and he wants to scream. He's not.

The raven limps on his way to the end of the train and when he finally makes it to the engine room, he falls face flat on the floor. Gladio helps him to sit up and starts massaging his arms and legs to get the blood to flow, worried when he sees the prince's lips a dangerous blue color.

"P-Prom. Did you see him ? Did he make it here ?" Noctis is crying and he tries to turn his head to scan the room where they are. Only his two friends and the regalia are here. Gladio lifts him up and takes him inside the car, starts it and turns on the heat. "No. Noct for fuck's sake we tried to contact you for the past hour ! What were you doing ?"

The prince is still shaking and it takes him a moment before he can talk. "She did it. She..." They can't stop the train. He was unconscious for too long, Prompto could be anywhere now. He could be dead too. "Shiva. She was here, she did this to us. I-I don't understand why."

Ignis comes closer, using the cane they bought him on the road so he doesn't bump into anything and he sits next to him in the regalia. "It's rather strange... Another astral attacking him." He sighs and finds Noctis's hand, the raven lets him hold it. "Noctis, I am sorry but we can't go back now. We have to find the crystal prior to anything. As soon as we-"

"I know." The prince squeezes his advisor's hand. "I-I know I can't give up."

They keep quiet for a while, Noctis struggling with his emotions. He's lost now. But he has a goal, he has to retrieve the crystal, and so that's what he's going to do. Ignis says there's no point trying to understand the astrals and so he stops torturing himself, asking why they keep attacking the man he loves again and again. He doesn't tell them what Shiva said to him earlier, worried about possible assumptions they could make.

They discuss a plan to get inside the giant imperial ship they've seen flying above Insomnia after the attack, Ignis saying the crystal has to be there. It seems logical, this is the biggest and most defended of the empire. There is no better place to keep the crystal. They all hope it will be there when they arrive in Gralea. After two hours of mainly Gladio and Ignis talking and him nodding from time to time, trying to ignore the noises the daemons outside the room make while haunting the corridors and attacking the remaining passengers (they can't take the risks to go and help them without weapons, it would be a disaster is the prince got hurt or killed) his phone starts buzzing again and he stops breathing when he sees the message is from Prompto. Noctis bursts into tears and howls when he opens it to a picture of the blonde lying unconscious in the snow. He reads the message as he starts hyperventilating and Gladio puts a firm hand on his shoulder to calm him. "Found your pretty little toyboy ~ How gorgeous even when he is so close to death. Hurry, Prince Noctis. I am only a man with desires too. We'll be waiting for you in Gralea."

 

 

...

 

 

It is getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open. But the fear Prompto is feeling when he sees his prince turning into an ice statue keeps him wide awake, especially when the glacian finally turns and walks toward him. The gunner tries to summon his gun, but something is blocking both Noctis's and Ardyn's magic, and so his weapon never appears in his hand. For the better, he doesn't want Shiva to be mad at him for shooting her in the face.

He tries to stand up but his legs refuse to obey. He's so cold even breathing is painful and he can barely move his fingers. He freezes when a cold hand grabs him by the collar, lifting him like he weighs nothing to throw him off the train and Prompto survives his fall - _ironically_ \- thanks to the great amount of snow on the ground. His body is painful. He tries to get up once again, wants to cry when Shiva appears in front of him and he can see the train disappearing far away and they are left in the dark. His focus is back on the glowing face of Shiva. She looks so kind even when she wants to kill him. The astral leans closer, her cold hands cupping his face and he knows what will happen to him if her lips meet his. "You shouldn't exist, dear one. A threat like you cannot be allowed to live any longer."She murmurs with her soft smile.

Their eyes meet, anger and foreign hate start boiling inside him and he feels his whole body warming up when he thinks about ripping her heart out of her chest. He keeps his focus on the negative feelings she inspires him. A deep voice startles the both of them and they turn their heads to see a tall man dressed in red standing one meter away. A reassuring heat emanating from his body. His slightly tanned face framed by long black hair and his eyes glowing like fire. "Playing too much with fire, you will end up burning, sister". His focus is then on Prompto and he whispers something. His low, soothing voice resonating inside his head.

 

Something clicks inside him.

 

He doesn't feel cold anymore, a powerful wave of heat overwhelms him and he turns to the glacian. A smirk stretches his lips, his left hand grabs her by the neck, his grip tightening and his right hand digs in the ice cold skin right above Shiva's heart. A painful scream escapes her as she tries to back up but is trapped between him and the other man who holds her by the shoulders with firm, clawed hands. Something new is rushing in Prompto's body, he has never felt so strong in his entire life, his eyes turn to a dark shade of red and he tears off the skin under his fingers easily, his hand sinking inside the glacian like a knife would pierce through flesh and he wraps his fingers around the organ. The astral stares at him blankly, and Prompto rips it off with a delirious laugh, watching as she falls on her knees, mouth wide open. An idea crosses the blonde's mind. He looks at the other man who nods slowly. Prompto smiles and takes Shiva's face between his hands like she did to him before pressing his lips against hers. A painful wave of cold hits him, but it slowly falters and he feels the astral's body burning and slowly turning to ashes.

When Prompto opens his eyes, he is alone in the middle of a desert of snow. A diamond shaped like a heart in his left hand and no sign of the other man. The snow is slowly melting around him, but he is too exhausted to care. His legs can't hold him anymore and the gunner falls unconcious on the ground.

 

 

...

 

Noctis has never ran so fast in his life. He heard it, he heard Ardyn telling him through those evil speakers that he would find Prompto with the crystal. They made it to Gralea, got rid of the strange engine blocking him from using his magic and were attacked by a bunch of daemons right after. Too many for them to escape, so Ignis told him to just make a run for the crystal while they were holding them back. He had no choice but to leave and pray for his friends to make it and join him later.

He stops in front of a massive door and it opens in front of him. Noctis's eyes widen when he sees Prompto standing next to the crystal. He closes the distance between the two of them and the blonde does the same, hugging him as soon as his arms are around his waist and they share a feverish kiss. Noctis holds him closer, his grip tightening around the smaller man. "I was so worried, Prom... I love you, I love you so much." He cries against him and Prompto kisses him again.

"Me too, Noct... Now come, the crystal is waiting for you." The blonde man says and takes his hand, guiding him to the giant and glowing gem. But the raven can't take his eyes off his lover. There's something odd about him, but he's just too exalted to be with him again, to know he is safe, and he ignores his weird feeling.

 

The two of them stop in front of the crystal and Prompto smiles at him.

 

The sound of footsteps make him lift up his head to see Ardyn walking toward them, the same sick and disdainful smile on his lips. Noctis pulls Prompto against his chest and glare at the man who laughs softly. "Now, are you ready to become a king ?"

"Fuck you." Noctis hisses. He jumps when his lover gently pushes him toward the crystal and the raven gives him a curious look. He doesn't have the time to ask, though, when he feels the light emanating from it catching him and trying to swallow him inside. The prince fights it, it is not painful but still terrifying. This isn't supposed to happen, the crystal is supposed to give him enough strength to reclaim his throne, not this ! His father never mentionned something like that, he never read anything about the crystal absorbing people. He turns to Prompto for help, fear and despair in his eyes. He ignores the chancelor when he laughs and mentions the chosen king. He's too scared and confused to mind him.

His blonde lover comes closer, his hands on his cheeks and he kisses the raven gently while Ardyn comes to stand by Prompto's side. "I'll be waiting for you, Noctis." He says against his mouth, his breath burning against his skin and the last thing the prince sees before he is swallowed by the blinding light are flames burning behind beautiful blue eyes.

 

...

 

Prompto stands in front of the crystal for a long time, Ardyn silent beside him. The advisor and the shield of the prince finally show up and the blonde doesn't bother turning his head to look at them. "The crystal chose him. Now we wait."

"The crystal, then he is..." Ignis whispers and Prompto sighs. The blinded man stops talking. They all know what this is implying. Ardyn turns to them, his smile still on his face as he walks toward them. "You may leave now. I doubt our dear prince will come back soon, saddly."

Gladio shields Ignis with his own body, facing the maroon haired man, fists clenched. There's no point in fighting with the accursed, but the astrals know how much he wants to punch him in the face. "Yeah... Prompto-"

"Don't worry about me." The blonde man replies dryly. Gladio turns to look at Ignis, mostly to see his reaction and the advisor just shakes his head. "You heard him. We have to go."

 

Ardyn watches as they turn to their feet and simply leave, amused by how desperate they look. How quiet they are. The chancelor waits until they are out of sight and passes his arms around Prompto's waist, devouring his neck with kisses. The blonde man leans in, a small moan of pleasure indicates that he enjoys the touch and Ardyn makes him turn around to look at him. He knows there is something Prompto didn't tell him yet, and he doesn't like when his boy hides secrets from him. He stares at the man in front of him, and frowns when he realizes how beautiful he is. Ethereal. The blonde man is glowing, his skin is so fair with no blemish. Not that Prompto has ever had a bad skin, or was never gorgeous to start with. But something changed.

"Tell me what happened." he says with a smooth voice and Prompto smiles but doesn't reply. Now Ardyn feels slightly irritated, he bites the man's lips and hugs him tightly. "Don't tease me, beauty."

Prompto laughs softly and kisses him. His warm hands slip under the fabric of his clothes and the chancelor closes his eyes when he feels how hot he is. They start making out in front of the crystal and end up with Ardyn lying on the floor, his beautiful lover siting on his lap and ravishing the skin on his neck with wild kisses. His entire body feels painful despite his arousal and his need to touch the perfect body above his. Every kiss burns his insides. Shivers run down his spine when pink lips are close to his ear.

"Do you know who my father is, Ardyn ?" He whispers, and he sounds like he is trying to hide his excitment. The taller man nods and waits for Prompto to go on. As soon as he hears the name, a wild smile stretches his lips. Even when the smaller man is kissing him again and the hand gently pressing against his chest, where his heart is beating, starts glowing. It hurts and burns, the same way it did when he healed him in the ship a few days ago, and Ardyn understands everything now. Prompto was a wonderful present meant to him since he was born.

When the pain is almost unbearable and he feels like his insides are melting, he pins the blonde on the floor, biting the skin under his teeth until it bleeds and he tastes the delicious blood on his tongue. Prompto tries to fight him to be on top again and keep doing what he is desperately trying to, but Ardyn is still the strongest. 

"I knew it." He groans and his fingers dig deep in bony hips. "The moment I saw you, I knew you were special."

"Ardyn !" The blonde cries and the chancelor kisses him again. He presses his body against Prompto's and his smile is now threatening. "I know what you're trying to do, love. And you can't. Not now, not without our stupid little prince."

The smaller man calms down after a few minutes, unable to move with Ardyn above him. He swallows back his tears and sighs. Ardyn stands up and lifts the boy in his arms, Prompto's hands wrap around his neck for a better hold and he walks him outside the room.

"Now we wait for the king of light."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some people could say "How could he kill Shiva ? She is an astral" and I'll reply "This is my fic :3" I tried to hint that she was weaker since she was killed before and Prompto is also helped by a powerful being. And she's not really dead, as I said, only her body was destroyed (and her heart stolen).  
> I really hope you guys like it. The more I read it, the more I feel like this is wrong but I'll never post it if I keep thinking this way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I'm posting the last chapter ! It was honestly so exhausting to write. I knew how I wanted to end it but the whole thing was so huge. Thankfully, my friend Prompto_Cam on AO3 managed to motivate me and also was my beta reader so thank you ! :* (btw, please look forward to her fics, I beta read her as well and trust me guys you will loooove them).
> 
> Now for those who have issues understanding some part of the story, I want to say I was heavily inspired by the Pitoss dungeon's theory but didn't say it to avoid people who know about it from being spoiled somehow.
> 
> The end is really light, but that's how I wanted to finish it. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys like it !

It has been three years since Noctis was absorbed by the crystal, and Prompto is growing impatient. How long does it take for the chosen king to become the king of light and come back, he has no idea and neither does Ardyn. At first he thought it would take only a few months but when he mentionned this, his maroon haired lover just scoffed and slowly shook his head with a smile, adding that he was a little bit delusional about this. The blonde boy decided to ignore him and kept hoping he would be right.

 

Of course, he was wrong. He turned 23 years old a few days ago, and the king of light is still not here.

 

"What a lazy ass." He murmurs while staring at the crystal now hanging above the throne. Ardyn managed to put it here, hanging it above their heads and securing it against the wall with two dozens of chains. They both moved inside the citadel after the raven disappeared.

 

He hasn't seen Gladiolus and Ignis since that day, and often wonders how they're doing, hoping that they didn't get killed. They weren't close friends with him, but were still kind with him and considered him like a team member in no time back when Noctis "forced" him to join their group.

 

He moves from the throne room to the royal library on another floor. Just like many other rooms, there is no more electricity and it is only lit by a few candles on a massive table. Prompto is now used to the almost constant obscurity around them, and he doesn't fear it anymore. Unlike what he (and even Ardyn) had expected, they can still enjoy the short sight of the sun an hour per day, sometimes a few minutes longer when they're lucky. It is never as bright as in the broad day light he was used to before, it looks more like a sunset and then dark clouds are back to hide the sun's light from the world. But it's better than nothing, and it helps them to keep tracks of the days passing by. This sunset usually happens around 1pm and after 2:10pm, the world is dark again.

 

At first, he was scared that daemons may appear out of nowhere inside the palace but it never happened. He wonders if it's because they can feel Ardyn's presence inside these walls or because the astrals somehow protect this place. Though he does not count on the astrals to do anything helpful.

 

Prompto sits on a chair in front of the wooden table and opens an old looking book he left there a few days ago. He read a hundred of books about the Lucis Caelum and their kingdom's history, about the astrals or even studies revolving around the crystal's powers and what it could exactly be. He has a lot of time to kill now that the world is veiled by darkness and you can't make a step outside without getting attacked by a daemon.

 

He actually often goes outside, leaves Insomnia and travels to Hammerhead or Lestallum but never stops there. He just drive through (most of the cars in the street are still working) and feels better when he sees people outside the buildings of the small city, walking the streets, trying to live a normal life. Then he goes back to Insomnia, slaloming between hords of daemons startled by the lights of the car and chasing him for a short distance. The "good" thing about those monsters is that they have their own territory and never leave it. Once they appear in a specific location, they settle there and protect what they consider to be their place, but it never gets bigger than an entire street. It wouldn't be a great bother if only there wasn't thousands of them outside. They litterally come out of nowhere when you expect them the least. The only safe places are the havens, Hammerhead and Lestallum, were a lot of people moved and are now surviving. Because whatever he thinks, it's not a life.

 

But he could still help, he knows that.

 

He reads a few pages of the book before he closes it again, sighing while he stares at the flame of the candle next to him. He puts his finger above it and waits for something to happen, but he never gets burnt. At least he can feel the reassuring heat. He stands up from his chair and walks to the room he and Ardyn share together since they've been installed in the palace to make sure his lover has still not arrived from one of his escapades. One sometimes leaves the other alone to mind their business, though Prompto just goes sighseeing while he wonders if Ardyn is not up to something.

As expected, the older man isn't back yet. The blonde man smiles, grabs a bag and shoves a few potions left on the floor (there are so many of these everywhere in the palace but they never need them). When he is sure he has at least a dozen of them, he leaves the palace and takes his car to drive to Lestallum.

 

It takes almost two hours for him to get there, everything goes well and he stretches his body once he's out of the car. Putting his bag over his shoulder, he makes his way to the hotel where he onced shared a room with Noctis three years ago and asks for a room. He doesn't need to give any gil, money has become useless in this new world, and just gives three hi-potions to the receptionnist whose eyes widen in surprise. He knows Lestallum's ressources in potions and phoenix down are really bad these days. Hunters have been scavenging the entire region around the city and there is nothing left to find.

 

He shoves the key he is given by the man in his pocket but doesn't go upstair. Instead, he asks if he's seen a blind man accompanied with a really tall one and, as expected, is given a positive response. Apparently those two are excellent hunters and, when they're not on a hunt to get rid of daemons who are wandering too close around the city, can be found in this city. They even have a small apartment in Lestallum now and Prompto can't help but grin. The world became such a sad place, but at least these two lovebirds have a nest of their own. He just hopes they're alright, and that Gladio won't try to rip his head off when he sees him.

 

He takes a nap in his room and a warm shower before going outside. He finds them on the terrace of a bar close by the hotel, glad to see people can still enjoy a fresh beer whenever they want. Ignis is the first to acknowledge him, turning his head in his direction as if he could've smelled him or felt him and Gladio turns to see what his blind friend is "looking at".

 

"Gladio, is it him ?" Ignis asks, turning back to the taller man.

 

"Yeah."

 

The Shield's eyes are piercing holes through him, Prompto tries his best to ignore it and simply takes a sit next to Ignis who doesn't move a bit, but he can see his body tense. Gladio just keeps glaring at him and none of them say anything.

 

"You guys look like you're doing okay." He finally says after a long minute of silence between the three of them. Gladio scoffs and downs half of his beer before replying.

 

"Yeah, could say that. What are you doing here anyway ? Most importantly, where've you been ?"

 

Prompto sighs and sinks in the plastic chair, crossing his legs. The barman brings him a beer before he asks for anything and he waits for him to leave.

 

"I just wanted to see how you two were doing. I was scared that you could be..."

 

"Don't worry," Ignis replies, his hand still around his cold drink but he barely drank any of it yet, "We can't die before Noctis is back."

 

Prompto sighs and sips at his beer. Damn, this is stronger than he expected.

 

"He's taking he's sweet time."

 

Gladio snorts and nods. "Yeah, not surprising for the lazy prince."

 

"I..." Prompto continues, "Just hope he's alright too. I mean, we don't know what's happening to him while he is in the crystal, right ?"

 

The two retainers keep quiet. That's right, they don't know. But they don't want to think about it either, they just hope he's doing better than they are. After a moment, Prompto starts talking again.

 

"I want to help you, guys. I know you don't trust me anymore, but I promise I'm going to help you and the others."

 

"We won't refuse anyone's help, Prompto. Just prove yourself." The advisor replies. Gladio just shrugs and the blonde takes it as a "I don't care" form of answer.

 

His heart tightens in his chest when he sees the dark circles under the Shield's eyes and the bruises on his arms. Ignis is wounded too, he notices a bloody bandage around his right thigh and guilt overwhelms him. He knows it's not his fault if the world is like this, but he has been hiding in the palace for so long while these two were fighting to survive.

 

He opens his back and takes an elixir from it. When he grabs Ignis' hand, the man clenches his teeth, then raises a curious eyebrow when he feels the familiar weight of the potion between his fingers.

 

"Please, use it. You need it."

 

Ignis turns his head toward Gladio who reassures him, pressing him to use it, he knows his leg has been really painful for a while now and the wound will never heal correctly without it. The advisor drinks the content of the elixir and relaxes as soon as he swallows the last drop. He closes his good eye (the other being heavily scarred and forever closed) and sighs in relief.

 

"Thank you, Prompto."

 

The blonde man smiles and puts his bag on the table, pushng it toward Gladio who checks the inside of it.

 

"I'll bring more of them when I come back, I promise."

 

The two retainers thank him, Gladio being obviously still not convinced of his good will, but he doesn't care. All he wanted was to make sure they're okay, he won't ask them to forgive him for leaving them. He still smiles at the tall man before standing up and waving his hand.

 

"Fine, see you soon then !"

 

And with that, he goes back to Insomnia. Making the most of the sun finally showing itself to lit up the sky for a short time.

 

~

 

When he is back inside the palace, he walks to his room, relieved to see Ardyn is not there yet. Not that he doesn't want to see him, but he really needs to have a talk with someone else right now. He sits on the edge of the king size bed and sighs before speaking out loud.

 

"I need to talk to you."

 

A few seconds pass, he knows the one he is asking for is now present when the temperature inside the room goes up but it doesn't bother him at all. He turns his head to see a tall man now sitting lazily in a velvet armchair, long black hair clashing with the blood-like red silk cloth he is wearing. The man stares at him intensely, his eyes the color of embers. Prompto stands up, walks toward him and stops a few centimeters away from him.

 

"I want to help the others. There must be a way, right ?"

 

He knows he could do much more than just bring potions to Lestallum, he can feel it deep inside him. He has been itching to purify Ardyn since he first met his father, when he saved him from Titan, but knows he isn't strong enough. He can't do this by himself, it wasn't his role in the first time, but Ifrit arrived and decided to change the Astrals' plan for both Ardyn and Noctis. No one saw it coming, even the Astrals, and it was too late when they realized Prompto is not a simple human being.

 

He stares back at the astral in front of him. Even in his "human" form, he is impressive and obviously not from this world. He is much taller than any man he has seen before. Even Ardyn, who is really tall, barely reaches to his shoulder when he stands next to him. Ifrit inspires fear to the ones who cross his way, not because of his physical appearance, he is absolutely gorgeous, but his aura... The Infernian doesn't cherish humans and they can feel it.

 

"Is that the only reason why you asked for me ?" The astral replies in a flat voice, hinting the fact that he is not planning to help him make the Lucian citizens' lives any better. Prompto crosses his arms and sighs.

 

"Yes. I can't stand to stay here and do nothing. And all this power... It's boiling inside me, it _hurts_. I want to do something. Please, father."

 

The first time he called him like this, it felt extremely weird. He couldn't believe it, even if Ifrit took the time to explain everything to him. Not that it was anything difficult to understand, his seed was used to create Prompto without the scientists knowing. The astrals had taken advantage of them being carefree about the semen they randomly gathered. The Infernian's blood is running through his veins, and Prompto needs to learn how to control the fire inside of him. But he's sure there's something else Ifrit isn't telling him.

 

Prompto kneels in front of the Infernian who extends his hand to brush his long fingers through blonde hair. The young man closes his eyes, leaning in the touch, enjoying the rare contact he gets from the astral who can seem so heartless sometimes.

 

"Of course, it is in your nature to be willing to help the wretched souls." Prompto keeps quiet, waiting for the other man to go on, "You never asked who your mother was, don't you want to know ?"

 

The young man hesitates but slowly nods his head yes. It was already huge to discover that he is a demi-astral, he can't believe Ifrit has something else for him. He can't be more "special", could he ?

 

He raises his head to see the man wearing a twisted smile on his face, eyes a shade darker yet more intense. His hand moves from his hair, caressing Prompto's cheeks with the tip of his fingers but never stopping to go lower until his forefinger presses against the blonde's heart.

 

"There is something I had to hide from Ardyn, as I feared he would end up killing you."

 

Prompto gives him a curious look, raising an eyebrow. What is it that would have Ardyn trying to put an end to his life ? He knows just how much his lover cherishes him. He tries to mentally prepare himself for Ifrit's next words.

 

"Sylva Nox Fleuret."

 

He stops breathing. It feels like someone just punched him in the stomach, the air knocked out of his lungs. His blue eyes wide while he stares at his father, incredulous. Sylva Nox Fleuret, Luna's mother. Does it mean the two of them were... Brother and sister ? Did Luna possibly know it when they met and didn't tell him ? No. That's impossible. The woman herself probably didn't know.

 

"So..." He tries to think, he can't believe it. "Her DNA was used as well as yours to create me, you really planned all of this."

 

This is crazy. Absolutely crazy. It makes him the son of an astral and... An oracle ? Ifrit pulls away and straightens on the armchair. "The only reason why this world is not entirely veiled by darkness is because the oracle line has not been completly wiped away. And now you understand where this will to help the others and heal Ardyn comes from, the Nox Fleuret have always been incredibly altruistic. You must keep this hidden from Ardyn until Noctis is back, the daemons inside him would try to put an end to you." He shakes his head slowly. "You must be glad, you will be able to save the men you love."

 

Prompto feels his cheeks heating up and looks away. So he knows. Is it obvious ? He doesn't talk that much about Noctis, afraid that Ardyn will understand the young man has developped feelings for the crown prince. They haven't been much together, but the way Noctis looked at him, hold him, loved him everyday, his innocence, all the things they have in common, all of this made him fall for him. He sees the man tilting his head in the corner of his eye and sighs.

 

"So... It is possible, right ? I can save them ?"

 

"Prompto," Ifrit leans in, grabbing his chin between his fingers to make the young man look at him, "I put you in this world not only as a present for Ardyn, but also to have my revenge on the other Astrals, and you know why."

 

The young man slowly nods, he told him before, Ardyn told him too, and he's not going to forget. They all know what the Six -except for Ifrit- want now, and Prompto won't let it happen. A small smile stretches the Infernian's lips.

 

"I will save them. Noctis, and Ardyn. With Noctis' strength as the King of light, I can do it."

 

 

[ 7 years later ]

 

 

Noctis slowly opens his eyes to find out he's lying on the cold floor of a dark cave, or at least that's what it looks like it is. He stretches slowly before standing up, it takes no time for his eyes to be use to the darkness surrounding him and he easily finds his way out in the rather small chamber. When he is outside, he realizes it is more like an empty tomb or chamber carved in the stone rather than a cave, since it is obviously made my mankind and not in the underground. He turns on his feet to watch the sea surrounding him the small island he is on and spots a familiar boat further away. The raven squints his eyes and walks closer, smiling when he also sees a dog sitting on the wet sand and walking toward him. There is no doubt that it is Umbra, one of Luna's dogs. He kneels and pats the furry head before grabbing the letter stuck in his collar. He reads it and sighs in relief, it just says that they will be waiting for him in Hammerhead, but that's very comforting already.

 

Once on the boat, he easily finds out that he's on the small island facing Galdin Quay. It only takes twenty minutes for him to get there and he has to clench his teeth when he realizes there is no living soul here. It was obviously abandonned a long time ago, and the only thing remaining are the daemons wandering around.

 

A lot of daemons.

 

He chooses to run away from all of them rather than trying to fight the crazy amount of fiends that only seems to grow larger, Umbra following him up close and barking to warn him about immediate danger when a daemon try to attack him. Noctis easily dodges the few attacks and keeps running, ignoring the burn in his lungs and his heart threatening to explode after ten minutes of intense sprinting.

 

When he is on the main road and Umbra stops growling with no daemons in sight, he starts walking and catches his breath. They have a long walk before they get to Hammerhead and he hopes he can make it without encountering too many daemons, but he can already see the large shadows of two iron giants swinging their enormous swords a hundred meters away. He curses under his breath. They're everywhere. Umbra encourages him with a small bark and the raven smiles, they can do it. The others are waiting for him.

 

He's been walking only a few meters when he hears the sound of a motor. Noctis turns on his feet to see a small truck driving toward him, he squints his eyes, not used by the powerful light coming from it. The truck stops before him and a young man gets off, staring at him with wide eyes.

 

"P-Prince Noctis ?"

 

The man nods and looks at him too, but doesn't recognize the other.

 

"It's me, Talcott !"

 

"Oh, Talcott !" Noctis feels relieved to know the young boy survived. But he is an adult now, for how long has he been in the crystal ?

 

"Please get in the car your Highness, I'm heading to Hammerhead !"

 

Noctis does as he is told and sits on the passenger seat, glad that he won't have to run his way to Hammerhead, Umbra sitting on the floor between his legs. The drive doesn't take too much time, less than fifteen minutes, but he knows it would've taken him hours to get there by himself. In the mean time, Talcott tells him it's been ten years since he's been away. People are mostly living in Lestallum now, the city able to provide itself its own light thanks to the meteor's energy not far away from it. Hammerhead is still working too, thanks to the hunters who help protecting it. It became a place where hunters meet, guns and weapons can be found there and Cindy still repairs things occasionnaly.

 

Noctis can't believe he's been away for so long. He asks about his retainers and Prompto. Talcott tells him that Ignis and Gladio are almost always together, helping to protect Lestallum or Hammerhead and scavenging whenever they can. As for Prompto, Talcott just skips this part of the question. The raven doesn't ask anything else.

When they arrive in Hammerhead, Cindy greets him with a warm hug and tells him she's going to contact the others and tell them he is finally back. She proposes him to go rest in the caraven and the man is greatful for this, he'll feel much better after he took a shower and shaved. The beard on his chin itching him.

 

One hour later, Noctis is done washing himself and shaving. Cindy gave him some spare clothes someone left before and he put them on. The size fits him and they're clean, at least. He stares at his own reflection in the mirror of the small bathroom for a few minutes, amazed by how much he changed. He doesn't look like the young man he used to be anymore. He feels more manly, there are really small wrinkles around the outer corner of his eyes but they are barely visible. Other than that, his skin is still flawless. His hear is slightly longer than it used to be when he was twenty, but it looks good on him. Well, it's not like that it matters anyway, he won't be able to live with it for a long time.

 

The sound of a car parking nearby stops him from sinking further in his bad thoughts and the man walks out the caravan to see his two retainers getting out of their car. Gladio almost crushes his ribcage when he holds him tightly against his chest while Ignis stays next to them, a hand on his shoulder, and Noctis hugs him as soon as his Shield frees him from his grip. He bites his tongue when he thinks Prompto is not around.

 

They sit at the plastic table outside of the caravan like they used to before and Cid is kind enough to bring them fresh drinks before leaving them to talk.

 

"You really took you sweet time !" Gladio stretches his legs as he says that.

 

Noctis doesn't know what to reply and just smiles, it's not like he wanted to be away for so long. He was just stuck in a constant slumber, except he wasn't sleeping. He was half awake, trapped in his own thoughts mixed with the voice of Bahamut from time to time. At least it didn't feel like ten years.

 

"How... How is everyone, everything ?" He finally asks, he needs to know.

 

"Everyone is now living in Lestallum," Ignis starts, "Hunters became scavengers or guards, looking for potions to help people in dear need for them. And protecting the city when daemons come too close."

 

Noctis nods instinctively, even if his advisor can't see him. He is so glad they made it.

 

"As for Prompto..." the blind man continues and Noctis straightens on his chair, his hands tightening around the fabric of his jeans, "He is doing well."

 

Noctis raises an eyebrow. Is that all he has to day ? "Then where is he ?"

 

Gladio sighs and scratches the back of his hair. "You'll see him real soon, don't worry."

 

"He is waiting for you in Insomnia." His advisor adds like it's something perfectly normal. Noctis' eyes widen at the news. What is he doing in Insomnia. "I fear it is too difficult to explain. He has been rather strange since you've been gone. We will probably understand everything when we get there."

 

"You didn't go see him ?"

 

Gladio scoffs. "Of course not, it's crawling with daemons and Ardyn is there too. We didn't have any many business there. Beside, Prompto often comes visit us and brings us potions."

 

Noctis takes a deep breath in and closes his eyes. He needs to remain cold even if he doesn't understand the whole situation. At least, the blonde is alive. And he must keep his main goal on Ardyn, he has to kill him.

 

"Let's go then, I kept everyone waiting for too long already.

 

~ 

 

They change their clothes for something more formal Ignis bring with him. When the raven questions him on how he got them, the advisor just smiled but didn't reply anything. Not that it's important anyway. The kingsglaive garbs look perfect on both Ignis and Gladio while he is dressed with kingly raiments made for him. If he has to die, at least he'll die looking like a king. He has a long talk with his two friends while in the car, driving slowly and avoiding the daemons as best as he can. He tells them what Bahamut told him while he was in the crystal, he won't make him. He is going to purify Ardyn from all the daemons inside him, but he won't survive this. The two other men keep quiet, though he can see the emotion in Gladio's eyes, a mix of anger and sadness. He must think it is unfair. Noctis is passed this state of mind now, he made his peace a long time ago.

 

~ 

 

They make it to the palace, the three of them surprised to see the entire place is lit and free of daemons. Noctis lets his weapon vanish and they walk in the corridors to go to the throne room, he is sure Ardyn is waiting for him there. He keeps his eyes everywhere, though. Not because he's afraid to be attacked by something, but because he is hoping to see Prompto. He keeps wondering where the blonde could be and the more the time passes, the less he likes it.

 

They stop in front of the throne room and wait in silence. Noctis tries to prepare himself for what is expecting him behind the doors.

 

Deep breath in. He puts his hands on the large doors and opens them. Ready to face Ardyn.

 

But the one sitting on the throne is not the chancellor.

 

Noctis immediatly recognizes the small frame dressed in white clothes asleep on the throne, legs crossed, a freckled hand supporting a young face. Blonde lashes caressing star-kissed cheeks. The raven's eyes are wide open and he stares in a mix of awe and shock.

 

"... What the fuck ?" Gladio sums up everyone's thoughts and he leans to whispers what is happening to Ignis who frowns.

 

The young man slightly jumps from where he is sitting and opens his eyes. Intense blue orbs instently lock on Noctis and he watches as a smile stretches pink lips while Prompto stands up and quickly covers the distance between the two of them. Mesmerized by his glowing aura and the way he walks, high leathered white boots don't make a noise with each steps the blonde takes, like he weights nothing. He catches the light boy who jumps in his arms, his grip tightening around the slim waist and he closes his eyes to focus on his scent.

 

"Noctis, you're back ! It felt like an eternity !" Prompto cries against his neck and it takes a lot of strength from the future king to push him away as gently as possible.

 

"Prompto, you... What are you doing here ?" He sounds serious this time. He needs to understand. He stares at the man in front of him, unchanged, if not even more gorgeous than before. Unlike Gladio or Ignis, he doesn't to have aged at all. Though he looks a little bit tired. Prompto sighs and nods.

 

"I... Live here. With Ardyn. We were waiting for you." He isn't looking at him anymore, focusing on an invisible point on a wall on his left instead.

 

Noctis clenches his fists. That's what he feared. He'd suspect that Prompto and Ardyn could know each other but kept hoping he was wrong. "So you were with him, the entire time."

 

The blonde slowly nods as an answer once again, glaring at the Shield when he scoffs. He then turns his attention back to the raven. "I need to talk to you."

 

"No." Noctis simply replies and pushes him away before walking toward the throne, "Where is Ardyn ?" He stops when a warm hand grabs his wrist and sighs. "Prom-"

 

"Noct, you need to listen to me ! Everything you were told, it was just lies !"

 

"What are you talking about ?" He hisses, "Is this another lie of yours ?"

 

He regrets his last words when he sees the pain in Prompto's eyes, but he stands his ground. And it's not like the boy hasn't lied to him. He did.

 

"Noct, I... You don't have to die to bring the dawn back."

 

Noctis wants to shove him away this time, but his advisor takes a step toward them, Gladio guiding him with a hand on the small of his back. Ignis asks him to explain, a hint of hope in his voice, and the three men decide to listen to him, circling Prompto and the blonde looks like he doesn't know who to look out so he just focuses on Noctis.

 

"The astrals want to put an end to the Lucis Caelum lineage. They... They lied. You and Ardyn are both descendants of the goddess of dawn. She fell in love with a mortal and the astrals decided to punish her for that, they locked her in the underground and left her to die there. But her children survived, the Infernian saved them and the astrals decided to spare them. These two children, they were the first Lucis Caelum, it was Ardyn and his twin. Don't you understand Noct ? The astrals never wanted this lineage to exist, and now they want to put an end to it by having the two of you-"

 

"What kind of drugs have you been taking, kid ?" Gladio cuts him out and regrets it immediatly. Prompto lifts his hand and throws a ball of fire in his direction, hitting his target right in the stomach and Gladio is propulsed on the floor. The smell of burnt flesh comes to Noctis' nose and he runs to his Shield to help him back on his feet, there is a big hole in his shirt and his skin has turned bloody red and black. The man curses under his breath and glares when Prompto walks toward him.

 

"Now let me take care of that." The blonde man says. Gladio tenses when the small freckled hand that just assaulted him touches his burnt skin and light emanates from it. Soon, the wound is gone. Noctis and his Shield stare at him in utter shock while Ignis, clueless, frowns.

 

Prompto turns to the blind man. "I am not lying, and I can prove it to you. Noctis," he calls and the raven bites his lip, "If the only way to purify Ardyn's heart from the daemon is what the astrals told you, then surely mine will never work, right ?"

 

Noctis nods, he has a feeling he knows where Prompto is going.

 

"Then why don't we try my way first, then ? If it works, it will mean I am telling the truth."

 

"Prompto, you need to explain how-"

 

"I'm an oracle." The blonde says flat. "And half astral too."

 

The three other men keep quiet for a moment.

 

"Care to explain ?" Gladio finally says and Prompto sighs. He pulls away the sleeve on his right arm and shows them a tattoo looking like a barcode.

 

"The empire, they create MTs out of kids they make using random people's DNA. They raise us until we're around fourteen years old and then inject us with the scourge. Ifrit, the Infernian, managed to have them use his and Sylva Nox Fleuret's DNA and now here I am. Ardyn took me under his wing when I was six years old. If not for him, I'd be either dead or a mindless soldier by now."

 

"But why would the Infernian do this ?" Ignis asks again.

 

"He didn't want the astrals to end the royal lineage. He didn't want the goddess of dawn to die at first, he didn't care that she loved a human. But he started hating them when her lover didn't do anything to find her. I... Guess he knew that astrals would never expect that there'd be another oracle after Luna."

 

"Is that why you didn't age ?" Noctis asks boldly and Prompto smiles.

 

"No. The moment I killed Shiva, I turned my back to the astrals. I am no longer allowed in the afterlife, just like Ardyn. That's why I stopped aging."

 

Noctis massages his temples with his thumbs, groaning. He needs a minute to take all the informations in. Prompto is an immortal now, an oracle, a demi-astral, that's a fucking lot. But it could be okay if it wasn't for the rest of his tale. If what he is saying is true, it means they were always lied to. His father died believing the astrals. Bahamut kept telling him over and over that he would have to sacrifice himself to purify Ardyn and bring the sun back. They played him, his father, his ancestors. Prompto's hand is now on the small of his back, warmth radiating from his pale skin. The raven opens his eyes and sighs.

 

"I guess... I can give it a try. Iggy, Gladio, what do you think ?"

 

His two retainers nod. His shield says it'll be worth it if he survives and Ignis is somehow trusting the blonde boy. Comforted in his idea, Noctis looks at the smaller male.

 

"Okay. Then, where is Ardyn ?"

 

Prompto smiles and turns on his feet, heading for the corridors and gesturing for them to follow him. Noctis walks by his side while Gladio holds Ignis' hand.

 

"I managed to lock him with some help, but he could free himself anytime. It's wearing me out to keep him restrained." At Noctis' look, he shakes his head and explains, "He's chained. I'm using my magic to keep him from breaking them, but it's exhausting. I knew you'd be coming soon, I felt it. So... I decided to make things easier for the both of us. He's... Not himself anymore."

 

Noctis smiles and takes his hand. Prompto looks at him, surprised, and the raven simply thanks him.

 

~ 

 

The room were Ardyn is locked is dark and cold, only lit by candles on the floor. The chancellor rises his head when they open the door and Noctis takes in the sad view in front of him. His skin is pale, almost white, black veins decorating the man's face and the sclera of his eyes is black too. A groan escapes the older man's throat and the raven feels pity for him.

 

Prompto doesn't hesitate a moment and is in front of Ardyn, holding his face between his hands and pressing his forehead against his. The other male seems to calm down but is still pulling on his chains.

 

"Everything's going to be fine, I promise... I-I'll do my best." He whispers with his eyes closed before pulling away. He takes Noctis' hand and pulls him closer. The raven wonders if he knows what he is doing exactly but he decides to trust him. Ignis and Gladio's presence in the room reassuring him.

 

Prompto guides Noctis' hand on Ardyn's heart and he can feel the ring of the Lucii tickling his finger, small vibrations coming from it. Maybe that's a good sign. He sees light emanating from Prompto's hand above his again and they both press their hands on the fallen's chest. A terrifying noise coming from Ardyn startles him but the smaller male forces him to keep his hand where it is. But his entire body starts hurting, feels like it's burning from the inside. And from the look of it, Prompto is in pain too. His head starts spinning, and he doesn't know if the blinding light he sees comes from his blonde lover or something else. His body is shaking. He doesn't even mind the doomed man screaming in front of him anymore, or the boy he fell in love with ten years ago, there is nothing in his mind except the energy flowing between all of them.

 

His mind goes blank.

 

~

 

Noctis jolts awake and sits on the mattress where he is lying, looking in all directions, trying to understand where he is. He jumps in surprise when he realizes someone is sitting on an armchair close to the bed and relaxes when he recognizes Ignis.

 

"Are you alright ?" His advisor sounds concerned.

 

"I'm... alive." Noctis says in disbelief. "Did it work ?"

 

"You can judge it by yourself." Ignis gestures toward the window where heavy curtains are blocking off the sunslight.

 

Noctis stands up, opens them wide and squints his eyes when the strong light almost blinds him. Taking a step back and groaning in pain, he wasn't ready. His advisor's laugh lightens his heart and he crawls toward the man, kneeling next to him and taking his hand.

 

"Tell me what happened Iggy. How are the others ? What happened to Ardyn ?"

 

Ignis squeezes his hand.

 

"Gladio described it as a strong light surrounding the three of you for a few minutes. I just remember an intense noise, I can't say it was horrible to hear but it didn't feel nice either. When the light faded, the three of you were unconscious. Prompto was the first to wake up yesterday. Ardyn is not. Gladio is keeping an eye on him, afraid that he may be... Still evil, I guess ?"

 

Noctis blinks his eyes and nods slowly. "How long have we been unconscious ?"

 

"It's been four days, Noct. I believe there is water on your nightstand, you should drink. You need to rehydrate your body."

 

The raven stands up and does as he is said. He didn't realized how dry his throat was until then. When he is done, he almost knocks his glass on the nightstand and turns to his advisor. "Let's go see Gladio."

 

The room where Ardyn is resting is next to his. His two retainers obviously put them in random bedrooms, much smaller than his own but he couldn't care less. His shield gives him a tight hug when he sees him and Noctis turns to look at the maroon haired man.

 

"He looks... Peaceful."

 

Gladio crosses his arms and nods. It doesn't mean they're going to put their guard down. But Ardyn looks better than he's ever been. A small smile is curving his lips, his chest slowly rising everytime he breathes in, his facial features looking softer.

 

"He does." Prompto says, leaning on the door's frame and Noctis turns to look at him. The blonde throws himself in his arms and he catches him. Thin legs tighten around his waist, warm lips crush on his and Noctis gladly kisses him back. Prompto whispers sweet words to his ear and he feels a wave of happiness and warmth overwhelming him.   They're alive, and Prompto loves him. He helped him. He couldn't ask for something better at the moment. When they pull apart, Noctis smiles.

 

"It worked. You... I can't believe you were right."

 

He puts the boy back on the floor and gets a light punch on his shoulder. "Of course I was ! I... Actually, I was terrified that it would not work. It feels like a dream."

 

"So... Ardyn is really free now." Noctis says looking at the still unconscious man, "What are we going to do..."

 

Prompto smiles, his arms back around his neck as he stares at him. "Rule. The three of us."

 

The raven snorts and kisses his forehead. "Yeah, I'm going to rule. And you by my-"

 

"If Ardyn really is a Lucis Caelum, then he should rule too, Noct."

 

"Huh. What ?" Noctis wants to pull away but the blonde doesn't let him.

 

"Technically he's right..." Ignis murmurs, "Ardyn was born before you."

 

"But he's the King of Light." Gladio adds, "He's the one supposed to rule now."

 

Ignis nods in agreement. "And Prompto could be considered a king too. Now that there is no leader for Tenebrae and he is the only one left of the Nox Fleuret lineage."

 

"Three fucking kings."

 

"Yep." Prompto says and Noctis gulps when he sees something passing in his eyes, "And the two of them promised to marry me."

 

Noctis frowns. "Prompto. We are not doing what you're thinking about."

 

Prompto simply smiles and doesn't add anything.

 

 

~

 

 

"I... Can't believe I'm doing this."

 

"Oh, if someone had told me I would end up in that kind of situation a hundred years ago, I would've probably laughed at their face."

 

"And slaughtered them."

 

"You know me _so well_ already, don't you ?"

 

The two men keep murmuring to each other, staring at the enourmous mass of people facing them, waiting. Both dressed in kingly raiments specially designed for this special day. Noctis gives an anxious look to his retainers and Gladio laughs lightly before describing the scene to Ignis who smiles and squeezes the taller man's hand. Both of them are wearing matching suits and look gorgeous. They got married two weeks and Noctis couldn't be happier for his two friends, and to be able to assist to their wedding, to be alive to witness this.

 

He then focuses on the huge doors Ardyn is staring at. Trying to forget the man whose hair is tied loosely for the occasion, he told him earlier that he should do this more often. He tries to ignore the fact that they're clothes are matching too.

 

"I'm not kissing you." The raven says after a few seconds of silence. Gods, what is Prompto doing ? He can't take this anymore.

 

"Oh, can you hear my heart shattering ?" The other man replies with a smirk, "You'll have to, though."

 

Noctis tries to hold back the guttural noise he wants to make and keeps asking himself how he'd end up in this situation and what kind of sorcery Prompto used to have him accepting this. One month again, when Ardyn finally woke up from his slumber, they could weakness the change in the man. This, and the fact that the sun is back was enough for them to conclude they succeeded. And Prompto had jumped on the occasion to say they should celebrate this with their wedding, reminding them that they both promised to marry him _and_ that it is thanks to him if they're all still alive. Ardyn, who is either much more peaceful or constantly on some kind of drugs, agreed after two hours of arguing.

 

And eventually, he accepted too. The people of the kingdom are too happy to have the sun back and the daemons gone to question this incredible union. Beside, they consider it will be a great to start this new world all over. Ardyn being officially the chancellor of Niflheim, Prompto the lost prince of Tenebrae and Noctis the Lucian king. Ignis gave a great speech that had everyone to agree with this, even the most skepticals just shrugged. As long as the people are promised to have homes and be safe now, no one seems to care or judge.

 

The orchestra starts playing the moment the door opens. The two grooms straighten their posture and stare at the young man entering the huge wedding room.

 

The moment he sees Prompto, all his doubts disappear. He wants to marry him.

 

 

 ~ 

 

 

Noctis traces the curves of the naked blonde man sleeping next to him, taking in the beautiful sight. The dim light of the sunset through the curtains giving his warm skin a golden color. Prompto is fast asleep, a satisfied smile on his lips. His fingers keep caressing the body against him and stops when they meet with another hand. The raven's eyes are now on the maroon haired man lying behind the younger male who is trapped between their bodies. Happy and sexually satiated from the moment the three of them just spent. Noctis doesn't know if his brain bothered registering what was happening less than thirty minutes ago or if he is already used to it.

 

The two men stare at each other until Ardyn starts grinning.

 

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." He says, his voice low so the smaller male doesn't wake up.

 

Noctis bites his tongue. He did. But he's not going to say it, he's not ready.

 

"I can't believe you're accepting this."

 

"Why ? As long as I have him by my side and that he's happy, I'm happy. You're so close minded, King Noctis."

 

Noctis snorts.

 

"Yeah. Well excuse me but, one month ago, I was in the mindset to kill you and to die while doing so. If someone had told me I would survive and end up married to _you_ \- And you're fucking getting out of it so easily. People don't even know all of this was your fault."

 

"Not my fault." Ardyn corrects, "The scourge's. It was just a matter of time before it veiled the world I guess." The man says, faking an innocent smile and Noctis groans. "Noctis, I will redeem myself. I swore it." He adds, serious.

 

The raven sighs and looks at the sleeping blonde between the two of them, then entwines his fingers with Ardyn's and stares at him. He wants to trust him. The man really changed in a better way. Of course, he is still a theathrical asshole who loves to be sarcastic, but there is honesty in his words. And Noctis is not repulsed anymore by his presence. So maybe he's saying the truth. They already started making plans to rebuild Insomnia first and the man has implied himself a lot in those.

 

"Don't disappoint us." Noctis murmurs and his thumb caresses the calloused hand in his.

 

"Don't worry," A warm smile illuminates the maroon haired man, he leans in to peck a kiss on the raven's lips before kissing behind Prompto's ear and they both chuckle when the smaller male makes a small noise of contentment in his sleep. Ardyn is silent a moment before he adds, "I'd do anything for him."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think <3


End file.
